Les Jeux Olympiques Sorciers
by Eleann
Summary: Parce qu'en compétition, il n'est plus suffisant de faire semblant d'être une équipe.De l'annonce de la compétition à la dernière épreuve, ces Jeux d'un genre nouveau risquent de mettre l'équipe de Grande Bretagne à rude épreuve et de l'entraîner dans de drôles de situations. Il va falloir vivre ensemble, se faire confiance et enfin accepter qu'on est tous du même côté cette fois
1. Une journée ordinaire

**Ma première fiction longue. **

**Elle est née d'un délire entre amies à se demander quel genre de sport, autre que le Quidditch, pouvait bien être pratiqué dans le Monde Sorcier. **

**De plus les J.O se déroulant ce mois-ci à Londres, nous sommes parties loin dans nos divagations et je trouvais dommage de perdre cette après-midi. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire le début de cette fiction. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si pour l'instant il n'y a pas grand chose =)**

**_Eleann'_**

* * *

**UNE JOURNEE ORDINAIRE**

Lorsqu'Harry s'était réveillé ce matin-là, il n'avait nullement ressenti l'agitation qui régnait en dehors de son luxueux appartement du Londres sorcier.

Il était 7h30 très précisément.

Il avait, _comme d'habitude_, soupiré en allant prendre sa douche, il avait ensuite préparé son petit-déjeuner avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille tout en profitant de la fraîcheur apportée par la brise matinale sur sa peau encore humide.

Il avait ensuite bu son café en songeant à la journée _semblable à toutes les autres_ qui s'annonçait Finalement, il avait débarrassé la table et avait tout posé dans l'évier en attendant de s'habiller et de récupérer sa baguette – encore sur sa table de nuit – pour faire la vaisselle.

Il s'était donc rendu dans sa chambre, avait laissé tomber sa serviette en s'emparant d'un boxer noir plié dans le premier tiroir de son armoire. Puis il avait fait un nouvel aller-retour dans la salle de bain afin de mettre ses lentilles de contact et avait récupéré sa baguette sur le chemin, le ramenant devant son armoire.

Il avait choisi une chemise noire taillée sur mesure et un pantalon droit de la même couleur qu'il avait enfilés en soupirant.

Il avait passé une main dans ses cheveux pour leur donner un semblant de forme et aplatir ses multiples épis. Sans grand succès.

Puis il avait ouvert la fenêtre, tant pour tenter de créer un courant d'air – qui lui permettrait de survivre à la chaleur accablante de ce mois de Juillet – que pour laisser le flot de hiboux déposer sa tonne de courrier quotidien.

Comme pour achever ce rituel auquel il s'adonnait non sans lassitude _tous les matins_, il finit par regarder l'heure que projetait son réveil – qui n'avait pas encore sonné – au plafond : 7h56.

Il lui avait fallu 26 minutes pour se préparer dont un quart d'heure de douche… et son réveil ne sonnerait que dans 34 minutes pour lui donnait le signal du départ.

Comme tous les matins il sourit en pensant à Ron qui lui disait à chaque fois qu'il venait « A quoi te sert un réveil s'il n'est pas là pour te réveiller » et lorsqu'Hermione était là, ces deux là partaient dans une énième dispute à propos de l'utilité de cet « engin de malheur » comme l'appelait le rouquin tandis que la brune tentait de lui expliquer que l'habitude permettait de se passer de réveil en tant que « réveil » à proprement parler.

Non, Harry n'utilisait pas son réveil pour s'extirper du sommeil tous les matins à 7h30 précise – ça, il y parvenait à force d'habitude – mais bien pour rythmer ses journées et l'empêcher de se perdre dans son courrier qu'il commençait à lire à 8h pile et ainsi d'être en retard au travail.

A 7h59, la valse des chouettes s'était enfin stoppée et Harry observait, _comme chaque matin_, la pile de courrier.

Il s'assit et commença à trier. A gauche les courriers de remerciements et des déclarations enflammées et à droite les demandes d'interviews.

En de rares occasions il y avait des nouvelles de ses anciens camarades. Ce jour-là ce n'était apparemment pas le cas.

Gauche, gauche, gauche, droite, gauche, gauche, droite, gauche, gauche, gauche, gauche…

Il répondrait à chacune de ces lettres, _comme d'habitude_, mais en attendant il répondit aux demandes d'interview, positivement pour la plupart.

Lorsque la sonnerie de son réveil retentit, Harry se leva sans même prendre le temps de finir la phrase qu'il était en train d'écrire. Il se dirigea tel un automate vers le porte-manteaux, enfila le long vêtement noir. D'un geste de la main vers la cuisine, il lava sa tasse toujours en instance dans l'évier et s'avança finalement vers la porte de l'appartement.

En même temps qu'il sortit, un sourire forcé se dessina sur son visage. Un sourire las, comme _tous les jours_.

Une routine de plus en plus désagréable s'était installée, il se levait, passait la matinée à donner diverses interviews et l'après-midi, il la passait entre l'entraînement et ses amis.

Il claqua la porte et sortit de l'immeuble pour transplaner.

Il atterrit devant le Ministère et inspira profondément. Le bâtiment était étincelant, nouvellement restauré comme pour marquer le début d'une ère de reconstruction. Harry regarda l'avancée minime des travaux depuis la veille puis se dirigea vers un des bâtiments voisin qui n'était autre que le siège de 'Quidditch Magazine'.

Il avait était repéré dès l'entrée et une jeune femme l'interpella depuis l'un des guichets d'accueil.

- Monsieur Potter !

D'un pas tranquille, le Sauveur du monde sorcier alla à sa rencontre. C'était une petite jeune femme brune, qui n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard et dont le sang semblait affluer à ses joues au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

Le temps qu'il arrive à sa hauteur, elle s'était extirpée de sa place et se tenait désormais devant le bureau.

Elle tendit une main qui se voulait assurée à Harry qui la serra en souriant gentiment devant la gêne de l'hôtesse d'accueil.

- Bon… Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Mon patron m'a prévenue de votre venue ce matin. Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à son bureau.

Harry hocha simplement la tête en lui faisant signe qu'il était prêt à la suivre.

Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs.

Dans l'ascenseur, ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un contre l'autre. Si cela ne semblait pas déranger l'ancien Gryffondor, la jeune femme, elle, semblait plus que troublée. Elle s'excusa auprès d'Harry dès qu'ils purent sortir du petit espace bondé.

Le survivant s'amusa de la teinte de ses joues lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole pour la première fois, lui signifiant que ce n'était pas grave. Tentant tout de même de rester le plus professionnel possible, la jeune femme reprit le chemin en s'excusant une nouvelle fois.

Finalement, elle s'arrêta devant une porte en verre opaque.

- Voila, vous y êtes.

Elle frappa et attendit que l'autorisation d'entrer lui parvienne d'une voix étouffée par la séparation de verre pour ouvrir.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Potter est arrivé.

L'homme légèrement enrobé et aux tempes grisonnante assis derrière l'imposant bureau en bois sombre se leva immédiatement et sourit exagérément à son invité.

Il remercia 'Laurianne' et la renvoya à ses occupations.

- Monsieur Potter, je suis vraiment ravi de vous rencontrer. Je suis Hector Kylf, je dirige ce magazine.

- Enchanté Monsieur Kylf, répondit Harry en serrant la main du directeur.

Ils discutèrent quelques instants du magazine en lui-même avant que l'homme ne s'exclame :

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur Potter ! Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Le brun remercia son interlocuteur tout en prenant place.

- Très bien Monsieur Potter, continua Hector en reprenant lui-même son siège de l'autre côté du bureau. Je vous propose de commencer tout de suite. Je ne doute pas que vous soyez un homme très demandé et je m'en voudrais de vous retenir plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Harry se contenta de sourire en invitant le directeur à commencer l'interview.

- Commençons par quelque chose de simple. Nous avons souvent entendu parler de demandes de transfert vous concernant, certaines pour des sommes assez astronomiques, comment expliquez-vous que vous soyez toujours l'Attrapeur des Canons ?

Un charmant sourire en coin se dessina de façon plus prononcée alors qu'Harry passait une main dans ses cheveux.

- Vous savez, une équipe de Quidditch a besoin d'une certaine unité pour fonctionner correctement. Avec les autres, on a trouvé cet équilibre qui rend les Canons plus efficaces sur le terrain. Et en dehors du terrain, ça se traduit par une entente merveilleuse entre nous. Je ne quitterais cela pour rien au monde. Les Canons de Chudley, c'est une seconde famille pour moi, et l'argent n'est pas ce qui fait la beauté de ce sport alors peu importe le montant des transferts, tant que l'équipe voudra de moi, il est hors de question que je parte ailleurs.

- Quel beau discours, Monsieur Potter ! C'est vrai que nous voyons assez fréquemment l'équipe au complet hors des stades. Mais alors que faites-vous lorsque le coach engage de nouveaux joueurs ? Il doit être compliqué de s'intégrer dans un groupe déjà si soudé ?

- Non, rien n'est compliqué. Lorsque Ty nous présente un nouveau, il est tout de suite intégré à l'ensemble et finalement je crois qu'il s'y fait vite. Du moins nous n'avons jamais eu de plaintes, rit Harry en prenant le verre que le directeur lui tendait.

- Et que pensez-vous de la nouvelle recrue du club ? Va-t-il s'intégrer aussi facilement ? Il n'est pas reconnu pour être particulièrement sociable.

Un nouveau rictus sortit de la gorge de l'Attrapeur alors qu'il ébouriffait encore un peu plus ses cheveux. Visiblement peu à l'aise avec la question, il soupira légèrement avant de se lancer.

- Vous savez, il est toujours difficile de savoir comment réagir quand on rencontre des gens qu'on a connu pendant la Guerre. Je préfère ne pas me prononcer sur son cas. Oui, ça sera sans doute plus difficile qu'avec les autres joueurs mais uniquement pour moi. Les autres ne connaissent pas Drago Malfoy, ils agiront comme d'habitude. Et puis, le sport n'a rien à voir avec la guerre, il faut tirer un trait sur tout ça et se consacrer au présent. Après tout, il est l'ancien coéquipier de l'une de mes meilleures amies : s'il a fini par s'entendre avec elle, pourquoi n'y arriverions-nous pas également ?

- C'était à nouveau un discours très diplomate, Harry. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Harry ?

Il attendit que le Survivant acquiesce avant de continuer.

- Il n'a pas eu la même générosité à votre égard. Lors de son dernier passage dans nos locaux ses propos ont été pour le moins… virulents.

- Ça ne m'étonne absolument pas, rit franchement le brun. Heureusement qu'il a choisi une carrière de Poursuiveur, il n'aura pas souvent à me croiser.

- J'aime beaucoup la légèreté avec laquelle vous prenez tout ceci. Peut-on d'ores et déjà dire que vous serez Capitaine cette année encore ?

- Un autre avantage de cette équipe est que chacun à notre façon, nous dirigeons. Être Capitaine n'est qu'un titre qui ne nous semble pas vraiment important. Pour autant que je sache, nous avons décidé de faire tourner le brassard selon les matchs. Pour le premier, je crois bien que c'est Matt, Matt Heytie, notre Gardien qui endossera ce rôle.

- Les Canons sont vraiment une équipe particulière. Alors que les autres cherchent une certaine stabilité, vous, vous cherchez à bouleverser tous les codes. Vous n'avez pas peur que cette… Valse du capitanat fasse perdre son efficacité à l'équipe ?

- Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, le titre de Capitaine ne représente pas grand-chose. C'est seulement celui-ci qui ira discuter avec les arbitres en cas de problème.

- A vous écouter, on croirait presque que les Canons sont une équipe parfaite. Pourtant, on se souvient tous du match contre les Français de Quiberon l'année dernière, ça n'avait pas vraiment bien fini.

- Nous ne sommes pas parfaits, mais nous faisons ce que nous pouvons pour que cet incident ne se reproduise pas. Je pense d'ailleurs que nous renouvellerons ce match de façon amicale pour exorciser tous ses souvenirs, rit une nouvelle fois l'Attrapeur.

Il était agréablement surpris par cet entretien.

Habituellement, les journalistes parlaient quelques minutes de sa nouvelle vie dans le Quidditch puis déviaient sur ces exploits de guerre. Malgré les questions parfois dérangeantes d'Hector Kylf, Harry le remerciait intérieurement de se concentrer sur sa carrière.

- Je vais revenir sur une de vos phrases. Vous avez parlé de l'une de vos amies faisant équipe avec votre futur coéquipier. Vous parliez bien de Ginevra Weasley ?

- C'est exact. Ginny et Malfoy ont fait un duo impressionnant pendant les deux ans qu'ils ont passé ensemble à Falmouth.

- Oui, on se souvient évidemment de leur incroyable équipe. Mais on se souvient aussi que Ginevra a totalement disparu de la planète Quidditch après une mauvaise chute. Elle devait s'arrêter pendant quelques mois pour récupérer correctement mais voilà maintenant plus d'un an que cela s'est produit et elle ne semble toujours pas réapparue. Nous ne savons même pas où elle se trouve. Sauriez-vous quelque chose à ce sujet ?

- Oui.

Comme Harry ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus, Hector se permit d'ajouter.

- Pourriez-vous nous éclairer ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit réellement à moi de vous informer. Ginny a décidé de mettre sa carrière entre parenthèses pour le moment. Néanmoins, elle n'a absolument pas disparu du monde du Quidditch.

Il aurait dû s'arrêter là mais pourtant il enchaîna tant il était ravi de son retour sur l'île anglaise.

- Elle est reporter sportif pour un magazine français, analyste pour son ancien club et elle enseignera le Quidditch à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard dès la rentrée, c'est-à-dire dans quelques jours.

Hector avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, il avait des nouvelles de l'étoile montante du Quidditch anglais qui avait chuté de plus de vingt mètres lors du dernier match de la saison. Devant ce tableau, Harry s'empressa d'ajouter.

- Je vous promets l'exclusivité si vous attendez une semaine avant de le publier.

-L'exclusivité ! Je n'en attendais pas tant, mais c'est d'accord. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous donner quelques informations sur le travail des « analystes », Harry ?

Ginny allait le tuer, elle qui voulait se faire discrète. Mais maintenant qu'il avait donné toutes ses informations, il pouvait encore répondre à cette question.

- Eh bien, un analyste permet de mettre au point les différentes stratégies de l'équipe. Il analyse aussi bien son équipe que les autres afin de repérer les points forts et les points faibles. Pendant des semaines entières avant un match, l'analyste décortique le jeu des adversaires et adapte les tactiques et les entraînements de son équipe.

- Voila un travail dont on entend peu parler, toute les équipes ont des analystes ?

- Seulement celles qui veulent gagner, Monsieur, répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

- Pensez-vous que Mademoiselle Weasley accepterait de venir nous parler de son travail ?

- Honnêtement, je pense qu'avec son nouveau poste à Poudlard, elle a fait une croix sur la discrétion qu'elle s'est imposée l'année dernière. Je ne vous dis pas qu'elle acceptera à coup sûr mais vous avez une petite chance.

- Et pensez-vous qu'elle accepterait de quitter son magazine pour travailler avec nous ?

Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres d'Harry quand il vit les yeux pétillants du directeur, comme ceux d'un enfant à Noël.

- Je ne peux pas vous répondre cette fois-ci, mais une fois encore, vous n'avez rien à perdre.

Hector se leva en tendant une nouvelle fois la main à Harry qui l'imita en la serrant.

- Merci beaucoup Harry, vous étiez déjà mon joueur préféré mais là, c'est encore mieux.

Le directeur le raccompagna lui-même l'Attrapeur jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. Et après de multiples remerciements et l'assurance que la partie concernant Ginny n'apparaitrait que la semaine suivante, Harry s'éloigna.

Il envoya un message à son ex-petite amie lui proposant de déjeuner ensemble le lendemain, sachant il valait mieux pour lui qu'il la prévienne plutôt qu'elle découvre la semaine suivante qu'il avait donné des infos la concernant à la presse.

Puis il transplana devant un petit restaurant dans une rue étroite située pas très loin du Chemin de Traverse.

Le patron lui fit un geste de la main pour le saluer et lui indiqua l'arrière salle. Harry comprit le message et après l'avoir salué à son tour, il prit la direction de la petite pièce.

- Hey Harry! On a failli t'attendre! s'exclama Matt

- Désolé mais je parlais de nous à 'Quidditch Magazine' ce matin ! répondit l'intéressé en se fendant du premier vrai sourire de la journée.

Il fit le tour de la table en serrant toutes les mains. Puis il prit place à l'une des places libres. Il refit le tour de la table du regard en observant les personnes présentes puis considéra les deux sièges vides.

- On attend qui d'autre ?

- Ty, et un nouveau apparemment.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Depuis quand Ty nous amène-t-il des nouveaux autre part qu'à l'entraînement ?

Adam, l'un des batteurs, haussa les épaules pour signifier à leur Attrapeur qu'il n'avait pas plus d'informations.

- Il paraît que c'est un nouveau du staff, pas un joueur. C'est peut-être pour ça, intervint le second batteur Lex Tildon.

Harry retint de justesse le soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à Malfoy aujourd'hui. Il n'avait déjà aucune envie de jouer dans la même équipe que lui alors le supporter plus que nécessaire était hors de question.

Il s'était promis de faire des efforts et de tenter d'oublier tout ce qu'il savait sur l'ancien Drago Malfoy et d'apprendre à connaître ce nouveau jeune homme. Mais d'après ce que lui en avait dit le directeur de Quidditch Magazine ce matin, il n'avait pas vraiment changé alors aujourd'hui encore il voulait passait une journée ordinairement ennuyeuse et il tenterait de taire son ressentiment vis-à-vis de Malfoy demain, à l'entraînement.

Finalement Ty Winds, entraîneur de l'équipe la plus surprenante du championnat d'Angleterre entra dans la salle tout sourire, suivi d'une jeune femme aux cheveux noir de jais qui arborait elle aussi un grand sourire.

Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans sa démarche malgré le tableau exclusivement masculin qui s'étendait devant elle. Elle portait une jupe noire coupée juste au dessus du genou et un chemisier de la même couleur. Le tout était complété par de belles bottines à talons. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une queue de cheval très haute dont seules deux mèches s'échappaient pour venir encadrer son visage.

Les trois poursuiveurs titulaires John, Daniel et Jarod lâchèrent en chœur un petit sifflement avant de rire de leur synchronisation. La jeune femme ne semblait pas le moins du monde choquée par leur réaction et continua à avancer.

Harry admirait de la même façon que ses coéquipiers les courbes de la nouvelle arrivante, mais quelque chose le chiffonnait. Bien sûr elle était jolie, peut-être pas belle mais elle attirait tout de même les regards, mais ce qui dérangeait Harry, c'était cette impression qu'il avait de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

- Salut les gars ! déclara Ty enthousiaste en faisant signe à la nouvelle de venir à ses côtés. Je vous présente votre nouvelle médicomage. Elle est parmi nous pour son stage de fin d'étude qui devrait durer cinq mois. Je vous prierais de la laisser tranquille, elle n'est pas à votre service, mais juste là pour éviter que vous gardiez des séquelles de vos bêtises. Mademoiselle Davis, voila les grands garçons que vous allez devoir supporter. N'hésitez pas à les remettre en place de temps en temps, ça leur fera du bien.

Harry eut comme un flash quand il entendit son nom, il intervint alors :

- Davis ? Comme Tracey Davis ?

- Dans le mille Potter, je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais de moi.

Elle avait dit cela sans sarcasmes contrairement à ce que l'Attrapeur attendait. Néanmoins dans la bouche d'un Serpentard, son nom sonnait toujours comme une insulte à ses oreilles. Harry se tourna donc vers son entraîneur surpris de voir que sa nouvelle recrue n'était pas une inconnue pour son Attrapeur.

- Dis-moi Ty, tu étais dans quelle maison à Poudlard ?

- J'étais à Serdaigle, pourquoi ?

- Parce que d'abord tu nous annonces qu'on va devoir jouer avec Malfoy et maintenant tu nous amènes une médicomage qui était elle aussi chez les serpents. Il me semble normal de me poser des questions.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Potter, intervint Tracey sans se démonter. Poudlard, c'est terminé pour moi. De plus tu ne me connaissais pas, pas plus à l'époque qu'aujourd'hui donc ce genre d'insinuations concernant les Serpentard, tu peux m'en dispenser. Maintenant, si tu ne penses pas être capable de passer outre…

- Okay, okay on va stopper cette conversation ici, coupa le coach qui sentait Tracey perdre le sourire et souffler un vent glacial sur son équipe surprise par ce changement.

Chacun des mots de la jeune femme s'insinua dans l'esprit d'Harry. Et finalement il se leva, contourna la table de façon à se retrouver face à son ancienne 'camarade' de classe. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun bruit ne vienne troubler le silence. Puis Harry sourit en tendant la main à Tracey. Celle-ci retrouva sa mine réjouie en serrant cette main tendue.

Finalement, elle n'aurait peut-être pas autant de mal à s'intégrer que le discours de Ty lui avait laissé pensé. Elle venait de conquérir le plus réticent des joueurs parce qu'ancien Gryffondor – et pas des moindres – elle arriverait donc à se faire respecter des autres.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance bon-enfant, évidemment Tracey alimenta les conversations et y participa même parfois. Si on omettait la courte réticence d'Harry lorsqu'elle était arrivée, elle ne pouvait espérer meilleur accueil. Les garçons de l'équipe l'avaient tout de suite mise à l'aise et se permettaient même quelques traits d'humour quand à son statut d'unique femme de l'équipe. C'était faux, évidemment. Il y avait la secrétaire, la déléguée à la presse, la masseuse et quelques autres qu'ils ne croisaient jamais. Mais voir un nouveau visage féminin les mettaient toujours en joie et comme Tracey semblait réceptive à leurs blagues, ils s'en donnèrent à cœur joie.

Malgré tout, Harry évitait d'adresser directement la parole à la jeune femme, ce qui n'était pas réellement un problème puisqu'ils étaient placés à l'opposé de la tablée l'un de l'autre.

Ils avaient depuis longtemps terminé de manger lorsque Ty les rappela à l'ordre :

- Bon les gars, c'est l'heure de l'entraînement maintenant. En route ! Et en plus Mademoiselle Davis doit rencontrer 'Le Doc'.

Comme un seul homme, ils se levèrent et toujours en discutant, se rendirent au vestiaire pendant que Ty payait leur repas.

La pauvre jeune femme déléguée au vestiaire ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle avait devant elle une dizaine de jeunes hommes qui attendaient leur veste et leur balai et elle ne savait plus s'y fallait qu'elle rougisse, s'évanouisse ou leur sourit niaisement. Finalement, après un raclement de gorge sonore de son patron pas très loin derrière -qui déclencha les rires des joueurs de l'équipe- elle sembla reprendre contact avec la terre et retrouva un semblant de professionnalisme malgré ses joues en feu. Elle rendit donc les affaires à leurs propriétaires, presque sans fautes puisque Adam dut échanger avec Lex, les deux batteurs ne faisant pas tout à fait la même taille.

Après les quelques remerciements habituels au chef de cuisine dont ils voyaient sortir la tête près du passe, les Canons sortirent de l'établissement et après avoir sourit aux journalistes devant le restaurant, transplanèrent directement sur le Stade.

- Bon, les gars ! Je vous laisse vous échauffer comme d'habitude. Je vais montrer les locaux à la miss et lui présenter Doc.

- Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas m'en occuper ? demanda Jarod avec un sourire éclatant digne d'une publicité pour dentifrice.

Tracey rit doucement avant de suivre Ty qui soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel. Il s'occupait vraiment que d'une bande de gamin. Et dire que l'_Annonce_ tant attendue allait bientôt arriver et qu'ils ne prenaient même pas le championnat au sérieux.

* * *

**Voila pour le premier chapitre. **

**Evidemment il faudra encore quelques chapitres pour que tout se mette en place =)**

**J'aimerais tout de même savoir ce que vous pensez de ce début. **

**A bientôt **

_**Eleann'**_


	2. Retour et Restaurant

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Me revoila avec le chapitre 2 qui j'espère vous plaira =)**

_**Eleann'**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

**RETOUR & RESTAURANT**

Ginny avait le sourire en ce matin d'Août, enfin de retour chez elle, elle respirait l'air humide de Londres en savourant les effluves odorants qui provenaient du Chemin de Traverse.

Elle portait une légère jupe rouge accompagnée d'un très simple top blanc. Un petit sac sur une épaule et un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Ginny était heureuse d'être rentrée et attendue un peu dans un restaurant discret.

Elle arriva avec quelques minutes de retard sur l'horaire prévue mais elle n'en perdit pas pour autant son sourire.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, puis-je vous aider ? demanda très poliment un jeune homme à l'accueil du restaurant, posté derrière son pupitre et avec une liste à la main.

Les lèvres de Ginny s'étirèrent encore un peu plus avant qu'elle ne réponde.

- Bonjour, je suis avec Harry Potter.

A l'évocation de l'Elu, le jeune homme releva la tête en détaillant Ginny. Après son examen minutieux il se permit un demi-sourire en haussant un sourcil.

- Navré Mademoiselle, mais Monsieur Potter ne reçoit pas d'admiratrices lorsqu'il déjeune.

Il fallut à la jeune femme quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'était bien elle qu'on était en train de mettre en déroute. Elle ne savait plus très bien s'il fallait qu'elle rie ou qu'elle s'énerve.

- Moi ? Une admiratrice d'Harry ?

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas alors que l'homme en face d'elle semblait se retenir de rire à gorge déployée, tout fier qu'il était d'avoir bien fait son travail.

- Je vous dis que je suis attendue par Harry Potter. Je suis Ginny Weasley.

Cette fois-ci le pauvre homme ne put réprimer son gloussement ce qui eut pour seul effet de faire pencher l'esprit indécis de Ginny vers la colère.

Elle commença à s'échauffer et aurait volontiers fait avaler sa liste à son vis-à-vis, mais involontairement on vint à la rescousse du pauvre maladroit.

- Ginny ? demanda une voix féminine derrière elle. Quel plaisir de te voir ! Qu'as-tu donc fait à tes cheveux ?

Ginny se retourna afin de pouvoir voir qui avait interrompu l'un de ses instants meurtriers. La femme en face d'elle était à couper le souffle, petite par rapport à la moyenne, des cheveux noirs raides absolument fabuleux, des yeux bleus foncés cerclés de petites lunettes rectangulaires, elle portait un tailleur noir sur un chemisier blanc, ses jambes déjà fines l'étaient encore plus grâce aux escarpins à talons aiguilles qu'elle portait. Elle était tout simplement splendide. Son visage quoique souriant semblait taillé dans le marbre, un fond de teint clair et du rouge à lèvre rouge sang complétait très bien le maquillage violet et noir de ses yeux.

A la vue de cette jeune femme magnifique, la colère de Ginny retomba quasi-instantanément et le jeune homme de l'accueil commença à pâlir après avoir cessé de rire.

- Pansy ? Et bien comme tu le vois, mes cheveux sont teints. Et toi, quel bon vent t'amène par ici ?

La scène aurait sans doute pu paraître des plus curieuses à quiconque connaissait ses deux jeunes filles avant la guerre. Mais de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et si certaines relations haineuses n'avaient pas avancées d'un pouce, ce n'était pas le cas de celle qui liait les deux jeunes femmes ici présentes.

- Je viens déjeuner ici deux fois par mois avec les garçons.

Puis se tournant vers l'homme blanc comme un linge, la mine renfrognée et désolée, Pansy enchaîna :

- Je me permets de la faire passer avec moi, Frank. Je suppose qu'Harry est à sa table habituelle, je vais donc conduire sa cavalière jusqu'à lui avant de rejoindre Messieurs Zabini, Nott et Malfoy. Cela te convient-il Frank ?

Elle avait dit cela d'une traite, comme si c'était une évidence, mais Ginny remarqua malgré tout la pointe d'amusement dans le ton ironique de Pansy.

Le jeune homme rentra la tête dans les épaules et s'excusa d'une petite voix mal assurée tout en leur faisant signe de continuer leur chemin. Aussitôt la petite brune avança en faisant claquer sur le sol ses talons hauts elle entrainait Ginny à sa suite en tentant de réprimer son rire.

Bientôt les filles furent dans la seconde pièce du restaurant, celle qu'on ne pouvait voir depuis l'extérieur. Pansy avait commencé à parler de tout et rien mais voyant la table de Potter proche et celle de ses amis un peu plus loin mais déjà occupée par Théodore, elle se contenta de lâcher :

- Il faut absolument que tu passes me voir à l'entraînement un de ses jours, c'est le seul endroit où on sera tranquilles pour discuter. Et puis, Ginny, quelle idée d'avoir teint tes cheveux, le pauvre Frank ne t'a pas reconnu et si je n'avais pas fait attention, j'aurais sans doute été dans le même cas. Bon je te laisse, Potter est au fond à gauche.

Une fois encore, elle avait parlé sans s'arrêter et était partie sans laisser à l'ancienne rouquine de placer un mot. Il fallu quelques secondes à Ginny Weasley pour reprendre le cours de la réalité et avancer vers son ami et ex-petit ami.

0oo0oo0

Harry regarda une nouvelle fois l'horloge du restaurant, Ginny était en retard mais pour l'instant il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler.

Il regarda la salle encore une fois. C'était un restaurant discret, où il se sentait bien. Il aimait les couleurs claires et neutres des murs. Ca changeait du rouge, du vert, du jaune … qu'il associait maintenant sans même sans rendre compte à Poudlard ou aux équipes de Quidditch qu'il croisait en championnat.

Et apparemment il n'était pas le seul à aimer cette ambiance à l'abri de tous les conflits puisqu'on retrouvait une petite dizaine d'anciens élèves de Poudlard qu'il avait plus ou moins côtoyé dans la salle du restaurant « Les Deux Baguettes ».

A la table la plus loin de lui, il pouvait voir la chevelure claire de Drago Malfoy, accompagné de ces éternels acolytes Théodore et Blaise. Ils devaient sans aucun doute attendre Pansy Parkinson.

Un peu plus proche de lui, il avait vu Cho accompagné de Neville et Luna. Il n'avait pas osé les déranger puisqu'ils étaient en plein milieu de leur repas, aussi s'était-il contenté d'un petit signe de la main auquel ses anciens camarades avaient joyeusement répondu.

Et à deux tables de lui sur sa droite, Zacharias Smith et Dennis Crivey riaient à gorge déployée en regardant les photos qu'avait réalisées le plus jeune du dernier match de Quidditch de Smith.

Deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la pièce juste après qu'Harry ait fini son examen de la pièce. La première avait des cheveux noirs et très raides, petite malgré ses hauts talons. Un maquillage léger et violet pour s'allier à une peau très pâle, elle attirait les regards tant par sa beauté que sa prestance : Pansy Parkinson.

Harry l'avait souvent vu venir manger dans son tailleur monochrome, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était magnifique. Et pour la croiser sur le terrain de temps à autre, il savait qu'elle n'était pas du tout ce qu'il imaginait à l'époque de Poudlard. Elle était sympathique sans être particulièrement gentille, elle était douce sans oublier d'être énergique et gracieuse quand elle s'agitait dans les airs. Elle lui sourit furtivement quand elle s'aperçut qu'il la fixait avant de glisser quelques mots à la deuxième jeune fille et de filer vers la table où siégeaient les anciens Serpentard.

Le jeune homme reporta donc son attention sur la seconde personne à être entrée. Beaucoup plus grande que Pansy, elle avait de longs cheveux ondulés qui oscillaient entre le blond et le châtain. Une jupe légère et rouge agrémentée d'un top blanc et d'un petit sac en toile bleue pendant sur son épaule gauche.

Elle s'avançait vers lui d'un pas déterminé qui lui rappelé celui de Ginny, à bien y penser, cette fille ressemblait énormément à Ginny. Sa façon de marcher, de s'habiller, son sourire fendant son visage d'une oreille à l'autre…

- Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle quand elle fut à quelques mètres seulement de la table.

Elle avait la même voix que Ginny. Il fallut encore une seconde à Harry pour comprendre.

- Ginny ! Ta mère va te tuer quand elle va savoir que tu t'es teint les cheveux.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'Harry ne l'avait pas reconnue tout de suite et que sa préoccupation première lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de c'était bien elle soit la réaction de sa mère était tout bonnement hilarant.

Harry se leva pour saluer son ancienne petite amie. Puis ils prirent place l'un en face de l'autre en se regardant. Le voyant ainsi fixer ses cheveux, la jeune femme déclara en souriant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas définitif. C'est juste pour être un peu tranquille quand je sors.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de sourire, il savait parfaitement ce que voulait dire « être harcelé » à chacune de ses sorties, aussi ne put-il pas vraiment donner tort à Ginny. Elle avait l'avantage, ou l'inconvénient selon les points de vues, qu'on la reconnaisse quasiment que grâce à ses cheveux roux, donc les teindre lui permettait de passer inaperçue, lui aurait besoin de bien plus d'artifices. Harry, lui, quand il avait remplacé ses lunettes par des lentilles, il avait bien cru s'être débarrassé de tous ses ennuis de popularité mais bien vite, cela avait fait la une des magazines inutiles dont les sorciers étaient friands et tout était redevenu comme avant. Aussi ne s'était-il plus donné la peine d'essayer d'échapper à cette notoriété, désormais elle faisait partie de sa vie et il s'y était adapté.

- Alors, pourquoi est-il si urgent que l'on se voit ?

Harry soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de se lancer :

- Pour deux choses en fait. Premièrement, tu as dû en entendre parler mais Malfoy fait partie des transferts de mi-championnat, il intègre les Canons d'ici la fin de la semaine. Donc j'aimerais que tu me parles un peu de lui. De sa manière de se comporter dans une équipe, de son jeu, comment il se comporte durant les entraînements.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas toi-même ? Regarde, il n'est pas loin. Ça vous ferait sans doute le plus grand bien de parler, tirer un trait sur le passé et mettre au point un début d'entente qui permettra à ton équipe de ne pas se diviser en deux clans : pro-Potter et pro-Malfoy.

Elle avait dit cela en désignant de la main la table où les quatre Serpentard parlaient en lisant leur menu.

- Ginny… tu sais que Malfoy et moi, moins on se parle mieux on se porte, ce n'est pas parce que je m'entends avec Blaise et Pansy que je le supporte mieux qu'avant.

- Pourtant tu devrais, il n'y a plus de raison pour vous haïr. Même moi je suis arrivée à faire équipe avec lui ! C'était pourtant pas gagné, je te rappelle que la haine entre nos deux familles est ancestrale, j'avais bien plus de raison que toi de le haïr, alors non, je ne te dirais rien sur Drago. Il faudra que tu découvres tout ce que tu veux seul.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois, il s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction mais malgré tout, il avait tout de même eu ce petit espoir qu'elle ne lui fasse pas ce discours.

Un jeune homme en tenue de serveur leur demanda ce qu'il voulait manger. Harry se contenta d'une assiette de riz et avec de la blanquette de veau alors que Ginny demanda une côte de porc accompagnée de spaghetti le tout nappé d'une sauce goût patacitrouille.

Harry ne put réprimer une grimace de dégout en entendant cette commande, Ginny avait décidément des goûts étranges quand il s'agissait de nourriture.

Une fois que le serveur éloigné elle regarda à nouveau le Survivant :

- Et la deuxième chose ?

- J'espérais qu'on pourrait en parler au dessert, ça me permettrait de prendre un dernier repas avant de me faire décapiter.

Ginny leva un sourcil, il était rare de voir Harry perdre l'assurance que lui avaient donné les années de guerre qu'il avait menées. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, Harry avait mûri, il était devenu un de ses hommes imposant par leur charisme et l'assurance qu'il dégageait.

Ginny trouvait qu'il commençait à ressemblait à Malfoy, mais jamais elle ne lui dirait car bien que ce soit un compliment aux yeux de la jeune femme, elle savait qu'il le prenait comme une insulte.

- Allez vas-y ! Dis-moi quelle bêtise tu as encore faite ?

- J'ai parlé de toi à un magazine, murmura le Survivant.

- QUOI ? hurla Ginny s'attirant ainsi tous les regards de la pièce.

Devant le silence de plomb qui avait envahi la pièce, elle fit un effort pour se calmer. Elle attendit quelques secondes que tout le monde retourne à ses conversations avant de fixer son ami droit dans les yeux, attendant visiblement des explications.

- Hier, j'avais un entretien avec 'Quidditch Magazine'. Tout s'est très bien passé et à la fin, le directeur m'a demandé si j'avais des nouvelles de toi. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi et j'ai raconté que tu allais entraîner les équipes de Quidditch de Poudlard, que tu travaillais pour un magazine sportif français et que tu étais aussi analyste pour les Faucons. Il voulait savoir si tu acceptais une interview.

- Harry, Harry… tu connais la devise des Faucons ?

- « _Remportons la victoire, mais si nous ne pouvons gagner, il y aura quelques crânes fêlés. »,_ déclara calmement une voix derrière la jeune femme.

Elle se retourna avec un grand sourire aux lèvres en se jetant au cou du nouveau venu au grand déplaisir du jeune homme à l'origine assis en face d'elle. Drago Malfoy, toujours pas habitué à ce genre de démonstration d'affection se contenta d'un petit rictus en repoussant doucement Ginny. Pas du tout vexée Ginny s'éloigna et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire le moindre mot, il déclara avec un sourire en coin :

- Cette couleur de cheveux ne te va absolument pas Gin'.

- Je voulais te faire un peu de concurrence mais c'est vrai que le blond ce n'est pas pour moi. Ne t'inquiète pas je redeviens rousse dans pas longtemps puisque Monsieur ici présent, continua-t-elle en désignant un Harry Potter gêné, a dit à un magazine national que j'étais de retour en Angleterre.

Drago n'accorda pas même un regard à son futur co-équipier. Il se contenta de murmurer à la jeune femme :

- Si tu lui fêlais le crâne je pense que tu rendrais un grand service à tout le monde sorcier. En attendant si tu veux une compagnie agréable pour déjeuner, nous ne sommes pas loin.

Ginny rit doucement avant de décliner l'offre du blond.

Il s'éloigna donc de sa démarche sûre et élégante. Elle l'observa encore quelques secondes. Drago n'était pas « beau » au sens où physiquement il n'avait rien de vraiment spécial hormis ses yeux gris. Bien qu'il soit physiquement sympathique il avait autre chose : une telle prestance qu'on était obligé de le regarder quand il était là, une telle assurance qu'on était obligé de l'écouter quand il parlait, il faisait partie de ces hommes que l'on remarque. Tout cela associé donnait Drago Malfoy, un des joueurs de Quidditch les plus talentueux de son époque, adulé pour son côté mauvais garçon et le mystère qu'il laissait planer autour de lui.

- Tu vas continuer à le regarder longtemps ou on peut retourner à notre repas, déclara Harry d'une voix un peu amère.

Effectivement durant le laps de temps où Drago avait accaparé son attention, leur plat était arrivé et Harry semblait être désormais plus de mauvaise humeur que gêné.

Le repas se passa finalement assez bien, il ne fallu pas longtemps à Harry pour oublier l'intervention de Malfoy et ils ne revinrent pas sur ' l'incident Quidditch Magazine'.

Ils parlèrent du séjour en France de Ginny, de sa blessure de la saison dernière, de son impatience à retrouver Poudlard et finalement de sa joie, simple, de retrouver l'Angleterre.

Le déjeuner terminé, Harry salua Ginny avant de transplaner sur le stade d'entraînement des Canons de Chudley pour son entraînement quotidien. Il venait tout juste d'arriver quand il attendit un _Crack !_ derrière lui. Se retournant il eut la désagréable surprise de trouver Malfoy, un sourire narquois plaqué sur les lèvres. Et lui qui pensait avoir assez donné pour aujourd'hui ! Il espérait ne pas avoir à supporter ce stupide blond plus que nécessaire, il s'était visiblement trompé. Harry décida d'ignorer son ennemi de toujours et commença à prendre la direction des vestiaires mais la voix de Malfoy l'arrêta.

- Eh Potter ! Il faut que j'aille où ?

Il avait envie de lui répondre que ce stade avait eu le même architecte que celui de Falmouth mais il se souvint qu'il s'était promis de faire des efforts aussi fit-il un signe de tête à Drago lui indiquant de le suivre.

* * *

**Voila, pas beaucoup d'avancées dans ce chapitre mais j'espère tout de même que vous êtes arrivés au bout sans trop ennuyer =)**

**Les critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises) sont toujours bonnes à prendre donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, surtout que la plupart d'entre vous le sais: ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours sur ce que l'ont écrit. **

**Merci d'avoir lu et à _vendredi prochain_ pour un nouveau chapitre !**

**_Eleann'_**


	3. Duo & Patinage

**Voila le nouveau chapitre ^^ **

**Bonne lecture **

**_Eleann'_**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

**DUO & PATINAGE**

Ginny pris la direction du ministère dès qu'Harry eut disparu.

Sur le trajet personne ne l'avait arrêté, donc personne ne l'avait reconnu. Afin d'éviter que la mésaventure du restaurant ne se reproduise elle rendit à ses cheveux leur couleur d'origine juste avant de rentrer non pas dans le Ministère lui-même mais dans l'un des bâtiments attenants.

D'un pas déterminé, Ginny se dirigea vers l'un des guichets de l'accueil.

- Bonjour je souhaiterais voir votre directeur s'il vous plaît.

Derrière le comptoir, c'était une jeune fille brune qui ne devait pas encore avoir vingt ans.

- Vous avez un rendez-v…

Elle se stoppa quand elle eut relevé la tête et qu'elle se retrouva face à Ginny. Elle reprit très vite contenance avant de déclarer.

- Bien sûr, je vous y conduis tout de suite.

Elle s'extirpa de dernière l'épais comptoir en bois de l'accueil et tendit la main à Ginny.

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Laurianne.

Ginny sourit en serrant sa main et se laissa guider jusqu'au bureau de Hector Kylf. Laurianne s'excusa auprès de Ginny, visiblement confuse.

- Pourriez-vous me signer ceci s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-elle en sortant une page de magazine.

On voyait Drago et Ginny main dans main, perchés sur leur balai après avoir marqué un but apparemment. On pouvait lire en titre _« Le Duo Infernal »._

Leurs mains jointes levées au dessus de tête laissaient apparaître sur le poignet gauche de Drago la Marque des Ténèbres et sur le poignet droit de Ginny un oiseau ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un Phénix traversant un cercle de feu.

Ginny accepta et sourit quand elle remarqua que le papier comportait déjà la signature de Drago.

Laurianne était aux anges pendant que Ginny plongeait dans ses souvenirs.

Elle avait fait faire ce tatouage après avoir lu un article scandaleux de la Gazette concernant Drago et la Marque toujours ancrée dans sa peau.

Il faisait la plupart du temps très attention à ce qu'elle reste dissimulée sous ses affaires mais un jour, il avait chuté – sans gravité contrairement à elle – et la Marque était apparue.

Le tollé médiatique qu'avait entraîné la découverte de ce tatouage indélébile avait failli coûter à Drago sa place dans le Quidditch professionnel. Ginny avait alors choisi de se faire tatouer le Phénix. Et au premier point qu'ils avaient marqué en duo, elle avait pris le bras de Drago, soulevé sa manche et montré leurs tatouages, côte à côte. C'était après devenu une sorte de tradition, à chaque but ils se prenaient ainsi les mains, en signe de réconciliation, d'oubli de la guerre, de victoire.

L'année précédente, année durant laquelle Ginny avait chuté, Drago et elle avaient inscrit près de 90% des points de leur équipe à eux deux. Et si l'emblème du club restait un Faucon, dans les tribunes il n'était pas rare de voir flotter des drapeaux représentant une tête de mort et un phoenix sortant de sa bouche, le tout cerclé de feu. Les supporters avaient mélangé leurs deux marques et en avaient quasiment fait un emblème.

C'est la voix grave d'un homme qui la ramena au présent. Laurianne avait finalement toqué à la porte et le directeur du magazine se tenait désormais face à elle, un sourire éclairait l'ensemble de son visage et il invita Ginny à entrer.

- Bonjour Monsieur Kylf, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais comme Harry vous a donné quelques informations à mon sujet je tenais à m'assurer que votre article ne serait pas fait uniquement de suppositions et de déductions suite à ce que mon ami a pu vous dire.

- Je suis vraiment ravi que vous soyez là, j'ignorais la manière de vous contacter pour vous proposer un entretien.

- Et bien maintenant que je suis ici, ne vous gênez pas, posez-moi toutes vos questions. Je ne vous garantis pas de répondre à tout mais peut-être aurez-vous quelques éclaircissements.

Il invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir mais elle déclina l'offre avec le sourire et commença à marcher dans le bureau, laissant son regard vagabonder un peu partout.

- Très bien, alors pour commencer, une question qui brûle les lèvres à tout le monde : où étiez-vous ? Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que votre disparition a entraîné comme rumeurs ici ?

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de Ginny avant qu'elle ne réponde.

- Oui, j'ai lu pas mal de ces rumeurs, elles m'ont faites beaucoup rire si vous voulez savoir. Il suffit qu'on décide de prendre quelques mois de repos dans le Sud de la France pour que tout le monde s'affole. Aucune de ces rumeurs n'a la moindre partie de réelle.

- Et pourquoi être partie sans prévenir personne ?

- Savez-vous ce que c'est Monsieur Kylf que de ne pas pouvoir faire un pas sans être arrêté dans la rue ? Ne pas pouvoir sortir avec des amis au restaurant sans que le lendemain les magazines ne titrent une nouvelle relation avec l'un d'entre eux ?

» J'avais besoin de tranquillité, surtout de ne pas entendre parler de Quidditch alors qu'on n'était pas encore sûr que mes blessures se remettraient totalement, je ne savais pas si je pourrais un jour reprendre le sport et entendre les exploits des Canons avec Harry, la saison magnifique de Drago, le transfert de Cho Chang chez les Faucons et tout le reste n'était pas bon pour mon moral.

» Mais je vous rassure, certaines personnes étaient au courant de ma destination. Je ne suis pas partie sans rien dire.

La plume grattait le papier sans s'arrêter alors qu'Hector Kylf avait posé un regard bienveillant et rempli de compassion sur ce petit bout de femme qui continuait à faire les cent pas dans son bureau.

- Et qui aviez-vous mis au courant ?

- Vous voulez savoir qui vous ment durant ses interviews Monsieur ? demanda Ginny avec une lueur de malice au fond des yeux. Et bien il avait Harry évidemment, mais aussi Drago, ma famille au grand complet puisque c'est même ma belle sœur, Fleur, qui m'a suggéré la France. Il y avait aussi Grant Aim, l'entraîneur des Faucons, Pansy également, et puis Luna et Neville. En fait, toutes les personnes en qui j'ai confiance et qui n'était pas censé révéler à qui que ce soit où je me trouvais.

- Qu'avez-vous trouvé d'intéressant en France ?

Ginny réfléchit quelques instants avant de déclarer en riant.

- Le pain, la nourriture qu'on mange par plaisir et pas seulement pour vivre, les Français évidemment, la magie à la française, celle qui ne sert pas uniquement à combattre et se défendre mais à illuminer nos journées. En fait je crois que ce séjour m'a permis de réellement enterrer la guerre et d'apprendre à profiter de tout ce pourquoi on s'est battu. La France n'a pas été épargnée par la guerre, loin de là même, mais je pense qu'ils ont su réagir plus vite et que finalement ils ont surmonté ce carnage bien mieux que l'Angleterre ne le fera jamais.

- Et quels sont vos projets ?

- J'ai déjà des journées bien occupées croyez-moi. D'ici trois jours, ce sera la rentrée à Poudlard, et je serai l'entraîneur des quatre équipes de Quidditch. En parallèle je n'oublie pas les Faucons, pour qui je suis désormais analyste. Harry vous a déjà parlé de ça je crois. Et j'ai un contrat qui s'achève bientôt avec un magazine sportif français.

- Quand vous dites qu'il s'achève bientôt, vous entendez quoi exactement ?

- Il me reste un dernier article à rendre concernant l'équipe de _voltige_ de Tours et c'est fini. Je préférais éviter d'avoir à travailler dans deux pays différents. Surtout qu'en cas d'article sur une confrontation sportive France-Angleterre, je ne pourrais pas être objective, rit-elle en s'approchant de la plume à papotte qui retranscrivait exactement son discours.

- Et reprendre le Quidditch vous y pensez ?

Le sourire qui jusque là illuminait le visage de la rouquine se ternit et l'éclat de ses yeux s'éteint en une seconde. Ginny ressemblait maintenant plus à une petite poupée avec un sourire triste et figé qui semblait fatiguée.

- Je ne sais pas, pour l'instant les avis médicaux que j'ai pu recueillir en France comme ici sont contre, ma hanche gauche est toujours fragile et mon épaule droite a tendance à se déboiter. Je préfère me concentrer sur autre chose et si un jour j'y arrive alors pourquoi pas penser à reprendre le Quidditch a haut niveau ?

- Et est-ce que le journalisme sportif vous plait ?

- Beaucoup, on rencontre énormément de gens, on découvre des sport absolument géniaux car après tout on oublie souvent que le sport sorcier ne se résume pas uniquement au Quidditch, même si c'est toujours mon préféré.

En un clin d'œil la joie avait retrouvé le chemin vers le visage de Ginny. Hector se dit que la manière dont le visage de la jeune femme exprimait ces émotions était absolument incroyable. Elle passait de la joie à la tristesse en quelques secondes et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand elle semblait si passionnée par ses propres propos.

- Et que diriez-vous de travailler pour 'Quidditch Magazine' ? Evidemment le Quidditch est au premier plan mais nous nous intéressons également aux autres sports.

- Cela me paraît être une idée intéressante, cela dépend du genre de poste que vous me proposez évidemment. Si vous voulez bien, nous reviendrons à cela par courrier, je suis attendue à Poudlard à seize heure donc s'il vous reste des questions…

- Oui, oui, alors je suppose que vous êtes au courant de la future collaboration entre Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Peut-on s'attendre à un duo aussi explosif de celui que vous formiez avec Malfoy ?

Hector allait continuer sa tirade mais le rire de la jeune fille le surprit et il s'arrêta la regardant avec de grands yeux curieux.

- Drago et Harry ? Evidemment que ce sera explosif mais sans doute pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez. Tout d'abord n'oublions pas que Drago fait partie de la dizaine de joueurs à avoir une double qualification. Il peut jouer au poste de poursuiveur mais aussi en tant qu'attrapeur. J'étais dans le même cas et les Faucons disposaient en plus d'un attrapeur titulaire. Cela nous permettait de jouer tous les deux en poursuiveurs et ainsi de former un véritable Duo. Ce n'est plus du tout le cas avec Harry puisqu'il est Attrapeur, en aucun cas il ne peut jouer batteur, gardien ou poursuiveur donc il n'y a pas de duo possible. Et je pense que c'est mieux pour tout le monde, sinon ça aurait sans doute fini dans un bain de sang.

- Vous ne croyez donc pas qu'une réconciliation est possible entre eux ? Pourtant on se souvient que vos débuts avec Malfoy ont été laborieux aussi. Vous l'avez même fait chuter si je ne m'abuse.

- *rires* Que de bon souvenirs ! Bien sûr que si je crois à une réconciliation mais pour cela il faudrait que chacun d'eux fasse un effort ce qui n'est apparemment pas à l'ordre du jour. Ils aiment se détester, à partir de là, on ne peut plus rien pour eux.

- Parlons maintenant de Poudlard, vous allez entraîner les quatre équipes, en tant qu'ancienne Gryffondor n'est-il pas difficile de se dire qu'on va faire en sorte que chacune des équipes ait sa chance ? N'avez-vous pas envie de voir les sang et or triompher ?

- C'est une question ridicule Monsieur Kylf, je vais y répondre, mais je tenais tout de même à vous le faire savoir. Evidemment que non je n'avantagerai pas les Gryffondor. C'est comme si vous me demandiez si en tant qu'amie d'Harry et de Drago je n'allais pas tout faire pour que les Faucons l'emportent sur les Canons au prochain match. C'est un sport, j'entraînerai les quatre équipes de façon à ce qu'elles soient les plus fortes possibles. Et si Serpentard gagne la Coupe, alors c'est qu'ils étaient meilleurs, et vous savez ce que ça coûte à une ancienne Gryffondor de dire ça.

- Ne trouvez-vous pas étrange que Poudlard qui jusqu'ici ne donnait quasiment aucun sportif professionnel – en comparaison par exemple à Durmstrang qui en 1994 a fait sortir près de 12 joueurs jouant au niveau national dans leurs pays respectifs contre un seul pour Poudlard – se trouve aujourd'hui en tête de classement ?

- Je crois qu'une nouvelle fois, nous devons cela à la guerre.

» Personnellement, j'aimais voler avant tout ça mais à la fin de la guerre, je me suis rendue compte que le vol était la seule façon de me vider la tête, j'ai donc passé les trois quart de mon temps dans les nuages, ou plus simplement à jouer au Quidditch et je suppose que je n'ai pas été la seule.

» Poudlard était l'école de magie pure. Souvent, quand on sortait de Poudlard, on voulait devenir Auror, ou travailler au ministère, bref on voulait utiliser nos baguettes et faire de la magie à grande échelle.

» Nous, j'entends par là ma génération, qui a été formé au combat pour sa survie et pas juste pour savoir que c'était possible de lutter avec la magie, on n'avait qu'une envie, oublier tous les sorts qui nous ont permis de survivre et parfois de riposter, parfois de tuer. A Poudlard, on était protégé mais au cœur de l'affrontement aussi.

» Après la chute de Voldemort, on a quasiment tous passé du temps dans le monde moldu, pour oublier tout ce que la magie nous avait fait faire et après ça, on s'est réfugié où on pouvait, pour moi comme beaucoup d'autres, notre échappatoire, c'était le sport.

- J'aime beaucoup votre explication. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je vous ferais parvenir par écrit, à Poudlard, ma proposition de contrat. Mais j'ai une dernière question pour vous.

Il attendit un geste de Ginny afin de continuer :

- Je ne peux croire qu'une femme comme vous est célibataire, qui est l'homme qui partage votre vie ?

- On ne partage pas ma vie, on la subit Monsieur, rit Ginny. Mais ceci est une des questions à laquelle vous n'aurez pas de réponse pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai aucun nom à vous donner.

Hermione quitta la patinoire le cœur léger, le sourire aux lèvres et les jambes douloureuses.

Elle avait passé plus de deux heures à alterner sauts, chorégraphies, sortilèges, bref, elle avait deux heures d'entraînement dans les jambes mais elle se sentait bien, comme à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait chez elle, dans un appartement dans la banlieue sorcière londonienne.

Elle avait toujours cru que les sorciers se contentaient du Quidditch pour le sport mais un jour, Luna lui avait demandé de l'accompagner voir un spectacle. Elle avait accepté, quoiqu'avec Luna elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en découvrant un spectacle de _Patinage d'Illusion_ ! Il n'avait pas fallu plus de deux jours à Hermione pour s'inscrire dans un club réputé d'Angleterre.

Le but de ce sport était de créer à l'aide de sorts discrets – le mieux étant que la baguette ne soit pas visible du public et des juges – une ambiance allant avec la musique et la chorégraphie sans qu'aucune magie n'agisse sur les performances physique des patineurs. Trois changements de décors et deux de tenues étaient obligatoires par programme.

Hermione qui depuis toujours adorait le sortilège d'illusion, avait trouvé dans ce sport une véritable façon d'allier la magie et le sport moldu qu'elle pratiquait des années avant de se savoir sorcière.

Elle poussa la porte de son appartement et fit juste deux pas en éjectant son sac et ses ballerines avant de s'affaler et de s'endormir sur le sofa.

Elle adorait rentrer aussi fatiguée de l'entraînement parce qu'elle savait que son sommeil serait sans rêves, sans cauchemars, juste du repos.

* * *

**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience parce que je vous avoue que je ne suis pas très sûre de ce chapitre =)**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous le 1er Août si vous souhaitez toujours continuer cette aventure avec moi ^^**

**_Eleann'_**


	4. Le Grand Jour

**Je suis désolée pour le retard, je suis impardonnable parce que j'ai juste oublié... J'étais tranquillement devant les J.O en train de taper mon chapitre 8 et j'ai complètement zappé le fait que j'avais pas posté mon chapitre, je suis vraiment navrée.**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Eleann'**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

**LE GRAND JOUR**

Ginny avait donné ses dernières consignes à l'équipe de Gryffondor avant de sortir pour rejoindre l'autre vestiaire. Elle était sereine en apparence, mais son esprit était en pleine ébullition. C'était le premier match de sa longue saison de Quidditch à Poudlard. En effet, Ginny avait convaincu McGonagall de faire se rencontrer les équipes deux fois chacune, comme en championnat réel et évidemment, le premier match était le traditionnel Gryffondor-Serpentard. Elle toqua à la porte et entra avant qu'un quelconque bruit ne l'y ait invitée. L'équipe des Vert & Argent était répartie sur les bancs, certains avaient la tête dans leurs mains et fixaient le sol, d'autres avaient la tête contre leur casier et les yeux fermés, profitaient du silence qui régnait. Lorsque leur entraîneur était entrée, ils s'étaient redressés comme un seul homme et chacun d'entre eux attendait les précieuses instructions.

— C'est le grand jour, commença Ginny en leur souriant.

En pénétrant dans la pièce elle, avait été englobée dans la bulle de silence qu'avait sans doute créé un des élèves. Elle ne pouvait que remarquer la différence d'ambiance qui régnait entre les deux vestiaires, alors qu'elle avait bataillé pour donner ses quelques conseils au milieu du brouhaha constant des Gryffondor, les Serpentard semblaient pendus à ses lèvres.

Elle avait mis du temps à se faire accepter par l'équipe des serpents mais maintenant, ils avaient réellement confiance, ou du moins en avait-elle l'impression, et cela lui mettait encore davantage la pression. Ce match serait sans aucun doute possible le plus éprouvant pour ses nerfs, mais elle ne voulait absolument pas montrer son trouble à ses élèves, aussi se cacha-t-elle derrière son sourire.

— Pour commencer, le Quidditch est un sport alors s'il vous plaît, soyez fair-play.  
» Je sais que pour vous, c'est le match le plus important de la saison, après tout, c'est Gryffondor que vous affrontez. Mais restez concentrés, faites en sorte de jouer sur vos forces.  
» Justin, tu es capitaine. Si tout se passe bien, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes à suivre le match alors observe et parle avec tes partenaires tant que tu peux mais dès que tu aperçois le Vif, tu fonces et tu les laisses se débrouiller. C'est un peu comme si tu déléguais le rôle de capitaine à ton Gardien, en l'occurrence Lionel.  
» Lionel, tu fais attention au duo de Batteurs d'en face, ils ont tendance à vouloir faire passer des Cognards plutôt que le Souaffle dans les anneaux. Ne t'interpose pas et laisse-les passer.  
» Les Batteurs, vous n'êtes pas là pour blesser l'équipe d'en face mais pour protéger la votre alors soyez vigilants.  
» Quant à vous, continua-t-elle en regardant le trio de Poursuiveurs composé de deux garçons et la seule fille de l'équipe, votre force, c'est votre vitesse, ne vous posez pas de question. Vous vous entendez en un seul regard, vous l'avez démontré plus d'une fois à l'entraînement alors utilisez ça pour mener les Gryffondor en bateau, faites des dizaines de passes, embrouillez les et faites attention aux Cognards.  
» Les chutes sont douloureuses dans ce sport donc même si vous avez de supers batteurs, restez sur vos gardes. Ne cherchez pas à vous avancer seuls vers les buts, ce serait peine perdue, avancez tous les trois ensembles, ou à deux minimum. Compris ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête d'un même geste et le sourire de Ginny s'agrandit.

— Alors, c'est parti ! En piste les gars !

Et tout en disant cela, elle supprima le sort de silence et les échos des supporters envahirent la pièce en faisant frissonner les joueurs. Puis elle ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour permettre au sept Serpentard de sortir dans le couloir. Au moment où le dernier, le Gardien, passait, il s'arrêta devant elle et lui demanda :

— Ginny… tu crois vraiment qu'on peut les battre ? On dit que c'est la meilleure équipe que Poudlard ait connue depuis celle d'Harry Potter.

— Je rêve où un Serpentard admet la supériorité des rouge et or ?

Ginny se retint d'éclater de rire devant la moue renfrognée qui lui adressa, puis elle se pencha et chuchota :

— Bien évidemment que j'y crois. Je ne vous ai pas entraîné avec autant d'ardeur pour vous voir baisser les bras maintenant. Allez, sur le terrain ! Et avec le sourire.

Elle n'obtint pas le sourire qu'elle avait exigé mais après tout c'était un Serpentard, et il avait repris cette posture digne et assurée qui était devenue une marque de fabrique de la maison des vert et argent. Ginny remarqua qu'il avait l'air un peu plus serein quand il rattrapa le reste de son équipe à grandes enjambées. Une fois les deux équipes rassurées et hors de vue Ginny s'autorisa à souffler. Elle hésitait même à assister au match de peur que l'une des deux équipes la trouve partiale.

— Tu viens voir le match avec moi, enjoignit une voix dans son dos.

Elle l'avait reconnue et prit alors tout son temps pour se retourner, avec un nouveau sourire, plus fatigué cette fois-ci. Il l'avait vu dans des états bien pires, et ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait compris que faire tenter de bonne figure devant lui quand elle était dans cet état de nervosité c'était comme tenter de cacher à un épouvantard votre plus grande peur.

— Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir ici ?

D'un geste, il lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraîna dans son sillage. Il était hors de question qu'il rate le début du match, c'était bien pour cela qu'il était là au départ, non ?

— On m'a dit que mon équipe jouait contre Gryffondor, je me devais d'être présent. Et je voulais voir comment tu te débrouillais avec ces gamins.

Ginny retira son bras de l'emprise du jeune homme et avança à ses côtés.

— Oh tu sais Drago, quand on a joué avec toi deux ans, même ces gamins me semblent matures. Et je tiens à te rappeler que ce n'est plus ton équipe depuis longtemps maintenant. C'est même davantage la mienne que la tienne en fait.

Drago Malfoy la retint au moment où elle les faisait bifurquer pour aller vers la tribune des professeurs. Il lui désigna l'autre couloir du menton sans ajouter un mot, mais Ginny n'avait pas besoin qu'il parle pour comprendre qu'il voulait qu'ils suivent le match depuis les tribunes des Serpentard. En d'autres circonstances elle l'aurait suivi sans hésiter mais aujourd'hui c'était Serpentard qui jouait, et contre Gryffondor en plus !  
Elle avait toujours en tête le fait que certains pourrait prendre sa présence chez les vert & argent comme une preuve de sa partialité. Elle fit part de ces craintes à son ancien coéquipier qui finalement se laissa entraîner par la jeune femme vers les tribunes professorales, non sans un soupir.

De nombreux professeurs vinrent saluer Drago qui leur répondit poliment lorsque les deux anciens coéquipiers prirent place. On voyait certains élèves de toutes maisons les montrer du doigt sans qu'ils ne puissent entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais il était sûr que la présence inopinée de Drago Malfoy – ancien Prince des Serpentard et meilleur poursuiveur du championnat actuel comme de celui de l'année précédente – allait donner à l'équipe de la maison des Serpents une raison de plus de vouloir battre les Sang et Or.

— Monsieur Malfoy ? demanda la directrice McGonagall, seriez-vous d'accord pour donner le coup d'envoi de ce premier match de la saison de Poudlard ?

Drago se fit une joie d'accepter et après avoir dis quelques mots qui avait résonné dans l'ensemble du stade, il libéra le Vif d'or et les Cognards d'un coup de baguette avant de lancer le Souaffle d'un nouveau geste sec du poignet. Le match démarra alors que le jeune homme se rasseyait.

— Mais dis-moi tu es une véritable célébrité maintenant ! le railla-t-elle gentiment.

Il fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et porta son attention entière sur la rencontre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ginny avait fait du bon travail, évidemment ce match n'était pas du niveau de ceux auxquels ils assistaient depuis qu'il était professionnel mais il devait avouer que ces gosses se débrouiller bien mieux que lui à leur âge. Il avait repéré le Vif mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas des deux Attrapeurs présents sur le terrain En voyant la main de Ginny se serrer alors que la petite boule dorée passait non loin de Justin sans qu'il ne la remarque Drago comprit qu'elle aussi l'avait vu.

— Alors que penses-tu de la nouvelle fournée made in Poudlard ? demanda-t-il à sa voisine sans détourner le regard du match.

— Ils ne sont pas mauvais, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils aient autant envie que nous de jouer à plus haut niveau. Ils sont plus sérieux dans leurs études que nous l'étions.

— J'ai pourtant entendu dire que les Bouffons d'Or avaient une excellente équipe, capable de rivaliser avec celle dont tu faisais partie, répondit-il en lui souriant.

— C'est exagéré, répliqua-t-elle tout de suite puis répondant à son sourire elle continua, premièrement parce que mon équipe n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, c'est juste que les autres étaient encore plus banales. Et deuxièmement, parce que même cette année, je suis persuadée que les équipes de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard peuvent largement rivaliser avec Gryffondor.

Un but des Serpentard interrompit Drago au moment où il allait répondre. Ginny sourit en applaudissant le trio de poursuiveur qui venait de ramener les deux équipes à égalité, 30 partout.

— Je rêve ou tu es contente que Serpentard marque ?

— Bien évidemment que je suis contente, tu sais les quatorze gosses qui sont sur ce terrain, je les supporte tous plus de huit heures par semaine, j'ai eu le temps de m'y attacher, peu importe l'écusson brodé sur leur tenue. Alors oui je suis ravie de les voir marquer.

— Même contre ton équipe ? demanda le blond de plus en plus étonné.

— Je te l'ai déjà dis, l'équipe de Gryffondor est autant la mienne que celle de Serpentard. Peu importe qui gagne, je veux juste qu'ils fassent tous un bon match.

— Tu peux faire croire ça à n'importe qui mais pas à moi. Tu as envie de voir Serpentard l'emporter, je l'ai vu sur ton visage au moment où ils ont marqué. Ne t'inquiète pas, continua Drago avec un sourire en coin, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, et je ne dirais à personne que tu fais des infidélités à tes précieux Gryffondor.

Ginny soupira, c'était vrai, elle avait envie de voir Serpentard gagner, mais jamais elle ne l'avouerait à Drago. Elle essayait d'ailleurs de se persuader elle-même que ce n'était pas le cas, toujours consciente qu'en tant qu'entraîneur des équipes de Poudlard, l'impartialité était une nécessité.

— Arrête ça, déclara-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que Gryffondor perde. Un match nul serait parfait pour moi, comme ça je n'aurais pas à féliciter une équipe et consoler l'autre dans les vestiaires.

Le ton sec de sa réplique contrastait tellement avec le sourire qu'elle affichait que Drago ne put que se persuader qu'il avait raison. Il continua donc sur sa lancée alors que les deux Attrapeurs apercevaient enfin le Vif et se jetaient corps et âme à sa poursuite.

— Ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai dit. Je sais très bien que tu ne veux pas voir Gryffondor perdre, mais tu veux voir Serpentard gagner.

Ginny secoua la tête, consciente qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec l'ancien Prince quand il arborait ce sourire qu'elle détestait autant qu'elle l'adorait. Cet homme était un paradoxe à lui seul, la jeune femme avait appris à apprécier toutes ses facettes et à respecter les mystères qui l'entouraient, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des envies de meurtre plus nombreuses que les plumes d'un Hippogriffe quand il lui tenait tête avec Ce sourire. Drago, quant à lui, avait bien compris qu'il n'obtiendrait aucun aveu pour le moment, aussi se concentra-t-il de nouveau sur le match et la discussion ne reprit que plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que les Attrapeurs volaient toujours après le Vif et que les Poursuiveurs continuaient à faire des allers-retours qui se soldaient par des tirs ayant plus ou moins de succès.

— Les techniques de jeu ?

La rouquine n'avait pas besoin de plus de mots, elle savait parfaitement ce que demandait son ancien co-équipier. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre :

— Fidèles à leur maison. Serdaigle est trop réfléchie, ils ne prennent aucun risque et il suffit qu'ils n'aient pas prévu quelque chose pour se retrouver perdus. Les Gryffondor, eux, ne sont pas assez réfléchis, ils foncent dans tas, peu importe ce qu'il y a en face. Les Poufsouffle passent leur temps à s'entraîner mais ils oublient que le Quidditch est un sport de contact, ils mettent au point des tactiques de jeu impressionnantes mais ne pensent pas que les adversaires ne leur laisseront aucune chance de les mettre en place, « tout vient à point à qui sait attendre » d'après eux. Et les Serpentard, eux, manient la ruse à la perfection. Travailler avec eux me rappelle les heures de briefing avec les Faucons, tu te souviens quand tu nous exposais toutes les techniques auxquelles tu avais pensé ? Mais en contre partie, ils ont du mal à travailler en équipe, il a fallu des heures pour que les Poursuiveurs se rendent compte qu'à trois c'était plus simple de marquer que tout seul.

Le match prit fin sur le score de 220/90 quand l'un des Attrapeurs mit enfin la main sur le Vif d'Or, et Ginny applaudit pendant que Drago grimaçait. Elle vit les vainqueurs, rouge et or, faire le tour du stade pendant que les Serpentard défaits regagnaient les vestiaires.

* * *

**Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions (bonnes et mauvaises)**

**A Vendredi prochain =) **

_**Eleann'**_


	5. Balai & Médicomage

******Mais quel boulet ! Je vous jure j'ai envie de me mettre des baffes quand je suis aussi stupide.**

**Laissez moi vous raconter l'histoire d'Eleann' en vacances : Eleann' a une clé 3G donc généralement, elle n'a pas besoin de stopper ses publications mais figurez-vous que cette idiote est partie sans le dossier "Prochaine Publications" du coup, j'avais internet mais pas les textes à poster...  
Oui oui vous aussi vous avez le droit de me frapper et de m'insulter, je suis vraiment vraiment mais alors vraiment désolée. **

**Encore une fois je suis désolée, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous ne m'abandonnerez pas =)  
**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**BALAI & MEDICOMAGE**

Ginny attendit encore quelques secondes le temps pour saluer l'équipe qui passait devant la tribune avant de donner un coup de coude au jeune homme et de descendre jusqu'aux vestiaires. Le temps qu'ils avaient mis à descendre avait permis au Gryffondor d'atteindre eux aussi les vestiaires et Ginny commença à les féliciter alors que Drago se glissait jusqu'à la porte verte.  
Persuadée que son équipe perdante était entre de bonnes mains, Ginny se permit de passer un peu plus de temps avec les Lions qui refaisaient déjà le match « Tu as vu le Cognard que j'ai envoyé à Lionel Azuar, leur gardien ? » « J'ai cru que tu l'attraperais jamais et je t'ai vu débouler comme une fusée pour rejeter le Souaffle ». Ginny resta encore une dizaine de minutes pour reprocher à chaud les quelques erreurs qui lui semblaient les plus importantes. Puis elle s'excusa et rejoignit l'autre équipe.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut plus que surprise de découvrir qu'ils étaient tous assis sur les bancs, pas encore changés mais souriants. Elle avait même entendu le rire de Rebecca, seule fille et Poursuiveuse de l'équipe, en poussant la porte. Drago se tenait au milieu, debout les bras croisés sur la poitrine, son éternel sourire en coin flottant sur les lèvres.  
Quand elle ferma la porte, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise, après l'euphorie des Gryffondor elle s'attendait à trouver une équipe verte et argent au plus bas et pourtant elle les trouvait sereins et calmes, devant ce tableau, elle ne trouva qu'une explication : Drago Malfoy. Elle se contenta donc de regarder un à un les joueurs et une fois son tour d'horizon terminé, elle déclara avec un sourire :

— Vous remporterez le match retour !

Les Serpentard semblèrent satisfaits de cette vision des choses et commencèrent à prendre leurs affaires et à se diriger vers les douches. Drago quant à lui continuait à observer Ginny, content de la voir ainsi, égale à elle-même malgré un an d'absence. Il la poussa dehors et ils prirent tout deux le chemin du stade. Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur le sable qui entourait la pelouse du stade, Drago s'arrêta et d'un geste de baguette il fit venir deux balais. Il en tendit un à Ginny qui refusa. Elle planta son regard ambré dans l'océan gris des yeux de Drago avant de déclarer :

— Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit pour qu'ils encaissent aussi bien leur défaite ?

— Entre Serpentard, on se comprend, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Puis il enfourcha le balai et décolla tellement vite que Ginny due passer une main dans ses cheveux pour leur rendre un semblant de forme. En hauteur, il attendait que Ginny le rejoigne mais celle-ci ne semblait pas encline à s'emparer du balai qu'il avait laissé à ses côtés.

Elle le regardait s'élever comme elle l'avait déjà vu faire tant de fois.  
Elle savait quelle sensation lui procurait le vent sur le visage, elle connaissait le froid qui s'insinuer partout au fur et à mesure qu'il montait, elle savait qu'au moment où il avait décollé, il avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier pleinement l'impression de quitter le monde et ses problèmes pour ne penser qu'à l'union de son corps et du balai, de la vitesse et de la brise. Au moment où il avait décollé, Ginny avait vécu chacune de ses sensations en même temps que lui.

De là, où il était, Drago avait vu le sourire de Ginny se ternir en quelques secondes, confirmant ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis des heures maintenant. Il piqua vers elle et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement.

— Ça ne te manque pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le jeune homme dont les yeux s'étaient faits encore plus perçants.

— Pourquoi t'es pas venu ? finit-elle par lui demander en espérant qu'il allait arrêter de détailler chacun de ses gestes. Toute l'équipe est venue, pourquoi toi tu m'as laissée toute seule dans cette chambre d'hôpital pendant trois mois ? On était Le Duo, t'es le seul que j'avais envie de voir, je voulais que tu me dises que ça irait, que tu m'attendrais et qu'on reformerait le Duo Infernal… au lieu de ça, tu as laissé tous les gars me rendre visite, même les Canons sont venus ! Et toi tu n'as même pas mis un pied à l'hôpital.

Drago sourit, il ne se laisserait pas avoir par sa tentative de diversion. Elle ne voulait pas répondre, et il savait très bien pourquoi.

— Hier, j'ai vu le Médicomage qui t'a soignée, commença-t-il, il a dit que médicalement, tu étais apte à reprendre. Alors comme je me doutais bien que tu avais dû recueillir plusieurs avis, je suis allé en France, j'ai rencontré celui qui te suivait là-bas. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Il était tout étonné de ma question et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, ça faisait près de six mois qu'il t'avait donné le feu vert.

Ginny baissa les yeux. C'était donc pour ça qu'il était là. Le match n'était qu'une excuse, il voulait la mettre au pied du mur. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois qu'elle n'avait vu Drago Malfoy que dans les magazines, star incontestée du championnat et buteur d'exception des Canons.

Lui, il savait qu'il avait tapé juste, comme d'habitude, et il continuait à se demander comment personne n'avait pu se rendre compte de la supercherie de Ginny. Lui aussi était tombé dans le piège et ne se serait douté de rien s'il n'avait pas rencontré au hasard d'un restaurant le docteur dont il savait qu'il s'était occupé de Ginny. Au fur et à mesure de son discours, sa voix s'était faite plus sèche, plus tranchante et ses yeux laissait entrevoir la colère que cette vérité lui inspirait.

— Alors fais croire que tu ne peux plus voler à qui tu veux, mais moi je sais que c'est faux. Tu te réfugies dernière l'excuse médicale, mais la vérité c'est que tu n'es plus capable de voler. Alors reproche-moi de ne pas être venu pendant que tu étais à l'hôpital mais n'oublies pas que même si je t'avais attendu, notre duo est mort en même que ta carrière de Quidditch. Maintenant tu montes sur ce foutu balai et tu viens avec moi, quand tu n'auras plus peur de cet engin, on reparlera de l'équipe qu'on formait.

Ginny relevait les yeux, fit demi-tour et ré-rentra dans les coulisses du stade. Drago la regarda partir, il n'obtiendrait plus rien, même pas un mot. Elle allait se murer dans son silence, il doutait même qu'un jour elle lui adresse la parole à nouveau, du moins pas avant d'avoir rempli l'objectif qu'il lui avait froidement fait comprendre : « Vole et après on parlera ».

La jeune femme transplana devant le bâtiment de rédaction de Quidditch Magazine, l'entraînement des Poufsouffle qui avait suivi le match. Son altercation avec Drago n'avait pas été de tout repos, même les élèves s'étaient rendus compte qu'elle était ailleurs.

Elle avait pourtant pensé à tout: rester proche du Quidditch en étant entraîneur à Poudlard devait normalement lui permettre d'éviter les questions, les gens devaient croire qu'elle attendait son heure avant de reprendre la compétition puis quand l'eau aurait assez coulé sous les ponts elle aurait dit qu'enseigner lui plaisait et qu'elle abandonnait sa propre carrière.  
De plus, son travail de journaliste l'aidait à montrer que le Quidditch tenait toujours un rôle de premier ordre pour elle, donc personne n'était censé se poser de question.  
Pourquoi Drago Malfoy ne pouvait-il pas faire partie du commun des mortels ?  
Elle était sûr qu'il garderait l'information pour lui, premièrement parce qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à la dévoiler et qu'en plus il se sentait responsable de sa chute. C'était les autres joueurs qui le lui avaient dit et apparemment Drago se sentait responsable. Il aurait dû, selon lui, réagir plus vite et la rejoindre aussitôt qu'il l'avait vue basculer.

C'était ridicule !

Elle réfléchissait toujours à ça lorsqu'elle atteint son bureau. Elle commença à rédiger son article concernant le futur match opposant les Tornades aux Flèches, puis porta son attention sur son agenda. Le lendemain elle devait interviewer Blaise Zabini, récemment déclaré Champion anglais de _Slalom_. Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de tenter de se concentrer sur le papier qu'elle devait rendre avant la fin de la soirée, sans grand succès.

C'est plus d'une heure plus tard que quelques coups secs frappés à sa porte lui firent lever la tête du parchemin, elle poussa un grognement tant pour autoriser le visiteur à entrer que pour manifester son mécontentement quant au papier qui trônait sous ses yeux. Elle froissa la feuille avant de l'envoyer d'un geste sûr dans la poubelle. Elle n'arrivait peut-être plus à voler mais elle n'avait rien perdu en précision.

— Mademoiselle Weasley, demanda l'homme qui entrait.

Ginny se décida enfin à porter son attention sur la porte. Elle y découvrit son patron, avec le sourire qui dit « J'ai du travail pour vous » qu'elle avait appris à haïr depuis deux mois où elle travailler ici.

— Je confie l'article sur les Tornades à Andréa, et vous, vous venez avec moi voir le match des Harpies contre les Canons.

Ginny se raidit, elle avait déjà bien trop vu Drago pour la journée, et même pour le mois et l'année à venir. Elle s'apprêtait décliner l'offre quand son patron lui posa un billet pour le match sur le bureau.

— C'est bien évidemment purement professionnel, le ministre sera là, et il se dit qu'il a une très importante annonce à faire. Je vous veux sur le coup. Et cela me permettra d'avoir les réactions de vos amis joueurs, peut-être l'exclusivité de leurs commentaires.

Cette affaire n'était pas une bonne idée, Ginny le sentait au travers de chacun des pores de sa peau mais elle savait aussi que c'était soit ça soit s'arracher les cheveux jusqu'à minuit en tentant de rédiger un article correct sur les deux équipes du championnat qu'elle exécrait le plus. Elle pria donc Merlin pour que Drago ne lui impose pas sa présence à nouveau et accepta l'offre de son patron.

C'est donc deux heures plus tard qu'elle pénétra sur le stade de Holyhead, elle ne s'était pas changée mais avait mis l'écharpe des Canons qu'Harry lui avait récemment offerte. Elle prit place au premier rang de la tribune 'Presse' et observa les joueurs s'entraîner. Elle voyait Harry effectuer une série de virages serrés à grande vitesse et Drago faire quelques passes avec ses coéquipiers. Elle reconnu quelques-uns des joueurs présents lors de _l'accident_ mais elle était trop loin pour être vraiment sûr que se soient eux. Elle continua à prier Merlin pour qu'aucun ne s'aperçoive de sa présence, elle était de toute façon ici pour le travail, elle resterait donc professionnelle.

Elle prit quelques notes sur les Harpies, qu'elle connaissait moins bien que les Canons, pendant l'entraînement et quand enfin les deux équipes regagnèrent les vestiaires, la rouquine se détendit enfin. Elle patienta encore un bon quart d'heure, répondant parfois aux questions de son patron et regardant les tribunes des spectateurs se remplir de vert et de rouge, ces couleurs semblaient décidément être propice à l'affrontement aujourd'hui.

Le ministre, dans une loge pas loin de Ginny annonça les équipes qui entrèrent en trombe sur le terrain, puis une fois qu'elles furent en place, il s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la gorge et déclara :

— Avant que le match ne commence, je souhaiterais vous faire part de la dernière décision du Conseil Mondial des Sports Magiques. Nous avons décidé de remettre au goût du jour une compétition abolie depuis une cinquantaine d'années, _les Jeux Olympiques_…

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu =)**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires ^^**

**A jeudi prochain pour le chapitre suivant (je vous promets que je serais à l'heure ^^)**

_**Eleann'**_


	6. L'Annonce

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Je ne le dis pas assez souvent à mon goût donc je vais tenter de me rattraper: **

**JE REMERCIE DU FOND DU COEUR MES SUPER BETA QUI FONT UN BOULOT MONSTRE SUR MES TEXTES : Lovanere et Picture =)**

**Merci les filles ^^**

Bonne lecture à tous =)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **

**L'ANNONCE**

— Avant que le match ne commence, je souhaiterais vous faire part de la dernière décision du Conseil Mondial des Sports Magiques. Nous avons décidé de remettre au goût du jour une compétition abolie depuis une cinquantaine d'années, les Jeux Olympiques…

Le public n'écouta même pas la suite du discours soigneusement préparé par le Ministre anglais de la magie, déjà les murmures s'amplifiaient dans les tribunes. Les joueurs avaient, eux, été prévenus avant d'entrer sur le terrain de façon à ne pas les perturber une fois en l'air, et ils observaient le bruit se propager comme une traînée de poudre chez les supporters. Harry, perché au-dessus des autres à cause de sa place d'attrapeur, était persuadé qu'avant même la fin du match, la nouvelle serait arrivée à Londres. Le Chemin de Traverse aurait donc de quoi alimenter les nombreuses discussions du Chaudron Baveur et de tous les autres établissements similaires. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres quand il se souvint de la réaction de Ty dans les vestiaires quand on leur avait annoncé la nouvelle.

Flash-back

De légers coups interrompirent le briefing d'avant-match du coach Ty Winds. Tous froncèrent les sourcils et une vingtaine d'yeux se tourna vers l'entrée. Un petit homme, joufflu et rouge de gêne et d'essoufflement pénétra dans la pièce, une missive dans la main droite. Il se dirigea vers le coach en s'excusant platement, bien que personne ne fit plus attention à partir du moment où Ty tint le pli cacheté à la cire rouge du sceau du ministère. Il se confondit néanmoins en excuses encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau sorti.

Ty sourit de toutes ses dents à son équipe, entièrement masculine depuis le départ de Gloria la saison dernière. C'était « ses gars », ou plus souvent « ses sales gosses ». Cela faisait des semaines qu'il attendait cette lettre avec l'impatience d'un enfant à la veille de Noël. Il savait parfaitement ce que renfermait cette enveloppe mais il voulait graver le visage de ses joueurs au moment où il apprendrait ce qu'il savait depuis longtemps déjà.

— Les gars… vous savez que pour moi, le championnat n'est qu'une étape cette saison, je vous l'ai assez répété. Ensemble je sais que nous pouvons viser haut, très haut même. Dans deux mois, ce sont les Championnats d'Europe et la Coupe des Quatre Contrées. Autant dire que nos entraînements intensifs sont justifiés. Mais si je vous fais autant travailler cette saison, c'est pour _ça_.

Tout en disant cela, Ty avait agité le pli qui accaparait tous les regards et il finit par enfin le décacheter. Aussitôt une voix que certains identifièrent comme étant celle du ministre des Sports et que les autres ne tentèrent même pas d'analyser s'éleva dans la pièce.

_« Messieurs bonsoir,_

_Ce soir est un soir important pour l'équipe des Canons car en cas de victoire, vous serez directement qualifiés pour la Coupe des Quatre Contrées._

_Mais c'est aussi un grand soir pour tout le monde magique. Peu d'entre nous se souvienne les raisons exactes qui ont poussé nos anciens dirigeants à abolir certaines de nos plus vieilles traditions mais toujours est-il que ce fut le cas. Les grandes manifestations étaient encore très risquées il y a quelques années car elles regroupaient un grands nombre de cibles faciles pour les adeptes de la Magie Noire mais il n'en fut pas toujours ainsi._

_En effet, nous avons tendance à oublier qu'un jour la Magie a rayonné dans notre monde au point de ne se méfier de personne et de vouloir en faire usage en toutes occasions. Et depuis une cinquantaine d'année, la peur s'est insinuée en nous, nous a fait oublier la joie des démonstrations de Magie en grand public. Seul le Quidditch semble avoir survécu à l'ombre de peur qu'à fait planer Le Mage Noir sur notre monde. Pendant des dizaines d'années les matchs de Quidditch étaient le seul événement à regrouper tant de sorciers au même endroit. Les autres sports magiques ont été délaissés ou alors se sont faits de plus en plus discrets, jusqu'à en oublier qu'il fut un temps où le monde se bousculait pour assister aux compétitions de **Slalom**, de **Voltige**, de **Vol en formation**, ou encore de **Patinage d'Illusion** et de **Balai acrobatique**. _

_Mais il est temps de passer à autre chose, la peur ne doit désormais plus guider chacune de nos décisions et les compétitions sportives sont un excellent moyen de rappeler à la communauté sorcière la splendeur de la Magie d'antan. N'ayons plus peur de se retrouver par centaines de milliers, les rassemblements sportifs ne seront plus cibles de la Magie Noire. Désormais ils seraient lieux de découverte et d'enchantement._

_Pour marquer ce nouveau tournant du monde, le Conseil Mondial des Sport Magique à décidé d'organiser les Premiers Jeux Olympiques Sorciers de ce nouveau siècle. Ils se dérouleront ici même en Angleterre en juillet prochain et le Royaume-Uni compte bien prouver que malgré les récents événements qui nous ont durement frappés, nous avons su nous redresser. A partir de maintenant, chacun de vos match sera une sorte de sélection dont l'enjeu sera évidemment une place sur la liste de joueurs sélectionnés pour faire officiellement partie de la Nouvelle Equipe de Grande Bretagne. Cette liste sera définitive et dévoilée début Mai, à la fin du championnat de Quidditch. S'en suivra pour les plus heureux d'entre vous, un stage commun à toutes les disciplines visant à consolider l'équipe. Mais cela vous sera expliqué en temps et en heures, en admettant que vous fassiez partie des sélectionnés._

_En espérant que vous verrez dans ce message une raison de plus de vous surpasser,_

_Cordialement,_

_M. Jonathan Droken, Ministre délégué au Sport Magique en Grande- Bretagne et actuel Président du CMSM. »_

— Voila, maintenant vous savez tout les gars. Vous êtes tous très bons, je ne vous dis pas que vous serez tous pris mais si je vous fais voler avec autant d'acharnement c'est pour mettre de notre côté toutes les chances que le plus grand nombre d'entre vous puisse goûter à l'expérience olympique.

La voix de leur entraîneur était partie dans les aiguës et il semblait se retenir de sauter partout en hurlant de joie. Evidemment cette attitude aurait dû faire sourire les joueurs mais la nouvelle leur avait cloué mots et rires au fond de la gorge alors ils souriaient seulement en observant les réactions de leur coach.

Fin du Flash-back

Ginny était restée muette quand la nouvelle était tombée, Hector à ses côtés crut bien qu'elle n'avait pas saisi les mots du ministre mais il ne la dérangea pas puisque sa Plume à papote, qui voletait à quelques centimètres de la jeune journaliste, prenait note des moindres mots du ministre et de tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre des réactions alentours. Ce papier serait sans doute très dur à relire et mettre en forme mais il faisait confiance à Ginny pour s'occuper de ça et lui rendre un article digne de ce nom.

_Les Jeux Olympiques_, le rêve de tout sportif, la consécration suprême. Ginny se laissa porter par tous les souvenirs. Elle se souvint de ses nombreuses discussions au coin du feu les soirs d'hiver avec Frédéric et Valentin, les deux batteurs titulaires des Faucons de Falmouth et également ses colocataires. Ils avaient tant rêvé tous les trois d'un jours enfiler la tenue bleu et rouge de l'équipe de Grande-Bretagne pour disputer certains de ces grands matchs qui restaient gravés dans l'Histoire du sport. L'espace d'un instant, elle croisa le regard gris de Drago Malfoy. Elle qui espérait qu'il ne la verrait pas, c'était raté. Mais cela la plongea un peu plus dans ses souvenirs. Ce regard semblait clairement se moquer d'elle, il semblait lui hurler « Regarde ce que tu rates à cause de cette stupide peur ».

Durant les deux années qu'elle avait passé à Falmouth, elle partageait un grand loft avec les deux batteurs et Alexis, l'Attrapeur titulaire. A moins de cinquante mètres de leur immeuble vivait le reste de l'équipe répartie en deux nouveau lofts, d'un côté Drago avec Donovan, et Lucy, tous deux poursuiveurs mais Lucy était remplaçante. Et de l'autre Chris, Amanda, Byron et Milo (NDLR : Je sais pas si ca fait pas un peu trop de nom d'un coup). Aujourd'hui, on entendait partout que l'équipe des Canons de Chudley était l'équipe la plus soudée mais Ginny restait persuadée que la complicité des Canons n'était rien face à celle qui régnait à Falmouth. Les Faucons n'étaient que plus discret et leur niveau stable depuis des années n'intéressait les journalistes que lors de leur défaite au contraire de la remontée fulgurante du niveau des Canons depuis l'arrivée d'Harry Potter, de certains autres jeunes très prometteurs et surtout depuis que Ty Winds avait repris en main cette équipe raillée par toute les sorciers anglais. Désormais ces deux équipes pouvaient prétendre au titre de Champion. Deux autres équipes étaient bien placée dans cette course au titre : les Harpies de Holyhead et les Pies de Montrose

Lorsqu'elle reprit le cours de la réalité, Ginny réalisa que le match avait débuté sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, en voyant Drago marqué le deuxième point des Canons d'après le tableau d'affichage, elle déglutit. Il avait raison, le Quidditch lui manquait, mais à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de décoller avec son balai, elle revoyait sa chute, elle entendait Harry hurlait son nom à s'en briser les cordes vocales, elle se souvenait avoir pensé à cette instant que ce serait sans doute la dernière chose qu'elle entendrait.

Elle s'était réveillée une semaine plus tard sans aucun souvenir du match, mais désormais, elle se souvenait de tout. Elle se souvenait avoir interceptée le Souaffle, puis l'avait envoyé à Donovan qui lui avait rendu quelques secondes plus tard. Elle avait alors cherché Drago qui volait en contrebas, apparemment il était arrivé à semer les deux batteurs qui semblaient vouloir l'assommer depuis le début du match. Elle s'apprêtait à lui envoyait la balle quand un poursuiveur adverse, Jarod Rossi l'avait malencontreusement bousculée.  
Ginny avait tout de même tenté la passe, et pour cela s'était déséquilibrée un peu plus encore. En temps normal, il lui aurait seulement fallu quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre et tout risque d'accident aurait été écarté. Mais un Cognard que personne ne semblait avoir vu à temps en décida autrement et percuta son épaule droite de plein fouet. En une demi-seconde tout bascula, elle avait vu une des robes rouge des Canons tenter de la rattraper au moment où elle se sentit glisser de son balai, sans succès. Elle avait alors entendu hurler son prénom, aujourd'hui elle savait que s'était Harry.  
A partir de cet instant, elle avait vu tous les joueurs – toutes équipes confondues – converger vers elle, mais ils se rapprochaient beaucoup moins vite que le sol. Son dernier regard – paniqué – fut pour Drago qui avait lâché le Souaffle et qui se dirigeait vers elle, si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait pu croire qu'il était inquiet, mais après tout, on parlait de Drago Malfoy. S'il savait ce que voulait dire « inquiétude », il n'était tout de même pas près à montrer ce genre d'émotion en publique. Il était le plus proche mais il était encore trop loin. Puis, Ginny ferma les yeux et perdit connaissance avant le choc.

Finalement, Ginny se leva sous le regard médusé de son patron, elle ramassa la plume à papote et sortit de la loge _Presse_. Hector avait vu le changement doucement s'opérer chez Ginny et il n'avait pas osé la sortir de ses pensées. Il la suivi des yeux alors qu'elle quittait la loge, et dévalait les escaliers pour sortir du stade. Ses yeux toujours dans le vague et une main crispée sur le papier de sa plume et l'autre formant un poing serré.

Cette année allait être compliqué pour ses nerfs.

Aussitôt à l'extérieur, elle transplana près du seul endroit où elle se sentait chez elle, en sécurité : devant le stade d'entraînement des Faucons. Elle pénétra dans l'enceinte sans aucune hésitation. En levant les yeux elle vit neuf balais volés en « V » en enchaînant virage et plongée en piquet sans jamais s'éloignaient les uns des autres. _Vol en formation_. Evidemment, on était samedi, jour de match de championnat, et apparemment les Faucons ne jouaient pas à domicile cette semaine.

Elle se posta donc sur les gradins et regarda les neufs jeunes gens évoluaient dans les airs avec grâce et souplesse. Elle repéra bien vite le seul jeune homme qu'elle connaissait – Théodore Nott – il était juste derrière le leader, en position numéro 3. Elle le voyait aussi concentré que les autres, ils été pourtant certains de remporter leur prochaine compétition puisque le vol en formation ne compter qu'une trentaine d'adeptes à travers le pays et qu'ils été de très loin le meilleurs groupe. Puis le sourire de Ginny s'effaça en se souvenant que le but de cette équipe de_ Vol_ n'était plus simplement le titre mais bien les futurs Jeux Olympiques qui seraient sans aucun doute beaucoup moins simple, même pour une équipe de leur niveau.

1

2 - - 3

4 - - - - - 5

6 - - - - - - - -7

8 - - - - - - - - - - -9

A une centaine de kilomètres de là, le match battait son plein, il était dur de suivre les Poursuiveurs tellement leur jeu était rapide. Pendant un instant Drago se dit que le niveau était loin de celui qui avait pu voir à Poudlard et pourtant il ne s'était pas ennuyé en observant ces jeunes.

Puis, il avait oublié toutes ses réflexions quand le Souaffle avait filé vers lui. Il avait réceptionné sans que la puissante de la passe ne le déséquilibre et il avait placé la balle entre son flan et son coude, puis il avait foncé vers les anneaux. Evitant autant qu'il le pouvait les robes vertes des Harpies, il était parvenu à une distance respectable, et avait envoyé le Souaffle avec toute la force que lui permettait l'équilibre précaire d'un balai lancé à pleine vitesse. Le Souaffle était passé à un cheveu de la main du gardien mais avait tout de même continué sa route pour finalement traverser l'anneau central. Et Drgao exultait en revenant se placer, il remercia le passeur décisif qui se trouvait être Jarod Rossi.

Alors que la balle repartait des cages adverses, un éclat doré attira l'œil de Drago. Attrapeur était une seconde nature chez lui, mais aujourd'hui il était Poursuiveur et pire que tout, c'était Potter l'Attrapeur, en toute logique, il aurait dû faire de grand signe pour signifier à son ennemi jurer mais aussi co-équipier que le Vif était en vue et presque à porter… mais c'était Potter. Il ne fit donc rien, tant que l'Attrapeuse adverse de l'avait pas repéré non plus, ce n'était pas grave de laisser Potter tourner en bourrique.  
Pourtant il se sentait un peu coupable quand il voyait la sueur perlait du front des batteurs qui se démenaient pour renvoyer des Cognards particulièrement virulents. Lex et Adam faisaient un travail monstrueux et cela permettait aux Poursuiveurs d'être relativement tranquilles pour filer jusqu'aux anneaux.

Encore un regard vers le Vif qui voletait toujours tranquillement dans la même zone et un autre au Gardien, Matt qui était aussi pour capitaine pour ce match, il était en train de lui hurler de ne pas s'endormir. Effectivement, Drago n'avait pas bouger depuis qu'il avait aperçu le Vif.

Drago fonça vers sa place et continua un peu plus que nécessaire de façon à être à porter de voix de Potter.

— Juste en dessous de la tribune sud-est, dans le recoin du virage.

Harry resta surpris, pendant les entraînements, Malfoy et lui faisaient tout pour ne pas se croiser et même quand c'était le cas, ils refusaient obstinément de s'adresser la parole. Le voir venir vers lui, en plein match était tout bonnement impensable. Il fallu donc que Malfoy reprenne la parole un peu plus sèchement et avec le sourire en coin qui le caractérisait pour qu'Harry réagisse enfin :

— Tu vas t'en sortir ou tu veux que j'y aille Potter ?

Sans répondre, Harry partit à la conquête - pour l'instant discrète - du Vif, en passant par des chemin détourner pour ne pas éveiller l'attention de Samantha Hart, l'Attrapeuse adverse qui le surveillait lui au lieu de chercher le Vif, et qui pour l'instant était plus proche que lui de la petite balle dorée.

Pendant ce temps, Malfoy faisait le show, il interceptait une quantité phénoménale de balle, marquer une quantité non négligeable de points mais surtout, détournait l'attention de tous de façon à laisser Potter s'approcher le plus possible de la Victoire sans éveiller les soupçons. Parfois, il préférait faire des passes de façon à laisser marquer un peu ses co-équipiers qui se sentaient un peu lésés. Les jours où le Grand Drago Malfoy était en forme, c'était ainsi, rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter, pas même le marquage des Harpies et les rares Cognards qui arrivaient à passer entre la défense de fer de Lex et Adam.

Drago ne relâcha son effort que lorsque Potter commença à piquer vers le Vif à toutes allures, il laissa Samantha sur le carreau malgré l'effort qu'elle tentait de faire pour se maintenir près de lui et se lança dans une course endiablé qui mit en joie les spectateurs impressionné par l'ardeur et la vitesse dont avaient fait preuve tous les acteurs de ce match. Si c'est deux équipes pouvaient prétendre au titre de Champion de Grande Bretagne ce n'était pas un hasard.

Le match s'arrêta quasiment à ce moment là, l'Attrapeuse des Harpies continuait de voler pour la forme mais Harry était loin devant elle et presque en possession du Vif d'Or, les autres joueurs regarder la grâce et l'élégance du vol de l'Attrapeur et le souaffle s'était arrêté dans les mains de la Gardienne de l'équipe 100% féminine. Moins d'une minute après, Harry rejoignait ses équipiers en serrant la balle dorée dans sa main.

Il lança un regard à Drago en le remerciant d'un léger signe de tête, le Poursuiveur vedette du Championnat lui répondit de la même manière en ajoutant un petit sourire qu'Harry comprit très bien, c'était un de ceux qui lui criait : « C'est moi le meilleur » mais aujourd'hui Harry ne pouvait le détromper, il avait fait un très beau match, et c'était lui qui avait repéré le Vif, il se fit donc violence et sourit à son tour en se retournant vers ses camarades épuisés.

Comment faisait l'ancien Serpentard pour être impeccable après le match qu'il venait de jouer?

Tous les autres était en sueur et lui-même pas essoufflé alors qu'il avait livrer un match des plus brillant. Harry sourit un peu plus en pensant à Ginny, elle non plus ne semblait jamais fatiguée, peu importe le temps que durer le match elle _avait_ toujours la même vivacité et le duo infatigable qu'elle formait avec Malfoy, en plus qu'être d'une efficacité redoutable avait le don de décourager les défenses adverses à cause de cette caractéristique déroutantes que les deux Poursuiveurs semblaient partagés.

Harry se prit à rêver de revoir un jour ces deux-là jouer ensemble, jamais il ne l'avouerait mais leur duo l'avait toujours impressionné, il avait beau haïr Malfoy depuis toujours, il devait admettre que c'était un bon joueur… d'accord, un excellent joueur. Et il devait admettre qu'à eux deux, Ginny et Drago faisaient du Quidditch une œuvre d'art, une danse à la fois élégante et violente, vive et pourtant fluide. Le Duo Infernal avait titré les journaux lorsqu'on avait su qu'ils allaient jouer dans la même équipe. Personne n'avait un jour imaginé qu'il en ressortirait le plus beau Quidditch qu'on ait pu voir depuis des décennies.

* * *

_**Voila, un chapitre de plus. **_

_**Je ne peux pas vous donner de date pour le prochain chapitre mais je me dépêche c'est promis =)**_

_**Vous savez ce qui est assez frustrant: ne pas savoir ce que vous pensez, sur le chapitre précédent il y a eu plus de 500 lectures et 2 reviews, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fiction. J'écris pour moi mais je ne publie pas pour moi donc si je ne sais pas ce que vous inspire ma fiction j'ai un peu de mal à savoir vers quoi il faut que je l'oriente pour que ca vous plaise. La relation entre les perso? la reconstruction du monde d'après-guerre? les sports tout droit sortis de mon imaginaire tordu? Bref vous voyez ce que je veux dire ^^  
**_

_**Eleann'**_


	7. Note de l'auteur

Y a-t-il encore des lecteurs par ici, je ne suis pas sûre mais bon, je vais quand même m'expliquer:

Les lois de l'informatique sont impénétrables et cette fois-ci elle ne sont pas vraiment à mon avantage.

Un souci m'a fait changer d'ordinateur. Mes textes? « Irrécupérables... » et pas uniquement pour cette fiction. J'avais un projet personnel original qui faisait déjà plus de 200 pages Word...

Vous vous doutez que la motivation pour réécrire tout ça en ce moment n'est pas au beau fixe, donc non, cette fiction n'est pas terminée, elle n'est ABSOLUMENT PAS abandonnée, mais pour laissez-moi un peu de temps pour réécrire chaque chapitre.

Croyez-moi, je pense que je suis la plus dégoutée dans cette histoire. Donc un conseil à tout ce qui écrive et pense que leur ordinateur est un bon gardien: copiez sur une clé USB quand même….

A bientôt,

Ele'


	8. 07 - Article & HG Innovations

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à reprendre mes publications.  
Ca n'a pas été simple de reprendre l'écriture avec avoir tout perdu et sans ma super bêta (Lovanere) je ne sais pas si j'aurais recommencé à écrire cette fiction ^^**

**S'il y a des survivants parmi les lecteurs, je m'excuse auprès d'eux et leur souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre =)**

**Eleann'**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**ARTICLE & HG INNOVATIONS**

Le mois de novembre se déroulait selon une routine désagréable pour tout le monde. La pression qu'avait entraîné l'annonce des Jeux Olympiques dans tous les entraînements, peu importait la discipline, donnait à tout le monde le tournis, autant aux athlètes qu'aux journalistes qui devaient désormais se battre pour la moindre interview, photo ou même juste un sourire de ces sportifs ultra concentrés.

Heureusement pour les chercheurs de scoop et d'images animées, le Championnat de Quidditch n'était pas terminé, et leur permettait de faire leur quota d'articles et de potins.

On notait aux dernières nouvelles : la nouvelle petite-amie d'Olivier Dubois, une nouvelle fois blonde et sans rien dans le cerveau ; la nouvelle coopération, ou justement le manque de coopération d'Harry et Drago malgré les deux mois qu'ils avaient passé côte à côte dans leur nouvelle équipe et les quelques informations filtrant concernant les futurs épreuves olympiques telles que le nouveau stade construit en plein Londres pour la compétition de Quidditch ou la patinoire démesurée qui avait pris place à l'extrême nord de l'Ecosse.

Le lendemain du match gagné contre les Harpies de Holyhead, Harry avait passé la journée chez Ron, dans la rase campagne, à une centaine de kilomètres de la capitale anglaise.

Quand il venait voir son ami, il était certain de trouver une oreille son écoute mais surtout quelqu'un aux propos encore plus virulents que les siens quand il parlait de son coéquipier depuis la mi-saison.

Si Harry avait instauré avec Malfoy une certaine forme d'entente cordiale, qui finalement fonctionnait grâce à l'indifférence dont chacun faisait preuve envers l'autre ; ce n'était pas le cas de Ron qui avait refait sa vie dans le monde sportif en tant que commentateur après qu'un examen médical ait décelé un problème de dos dû à une croissance trop rapide. Il était l'une des figures médiatiques les plus en vues de Grande-Bretagne.

Lorsque Harry apparut dans la cheminée, Ronald Weasley bondit du canapé sur lequel il était négligemment allongé jusque là et un énorme sourire fendit son visage.

— Je commençais à croire que tu avais perdu l'usage de tes mains ou pire, que tu avais oublié comment on utilise la Poudre de Cheminette.

Harry répondit par un sourire et une accolade à son meilleur ami. Puis comme par habitude, ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers la cuisine en échangeant des banalités sur le temps, les cheveux ébouriffés de Ron qui trahissaient son récent réveil, ou la tenue plus négligée qu'à l'accoutumée d'Harry qui prouvait que c'était un jour de repos pour l'Attrapeur. La conversation était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale, jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou vienne taper à la fenêtre. Ron se précipita vers lui, un sourire énorme posé sur le visage.

— C'est l'heure de Quidditch Magazine !

Harry rit en observant l'impatience de son ami qui ne faiblissait jamais le dimanche matin. Il attendait son magazine à la manière d'un enfant qui attend ses cadeaux le soir de Noël, ou d'un joueur de Quidditch à la sortie du nouveau balai de sa marque préféré.

Peu importait à Ron qu'il connaisse déjà ce qu'allait annoncer le magazine. Sa place dans le monde sportif, lui permettait de toujours avoir les informations dans l'heure suivant leur annonce donc aucun magazine ne pouvait plus lui apprendre quoi que ce soit dans ce domaine, mais il lisait Quidditch magazine avec plus d'assiduité que n'importe lequel de ses cours à l'époque de Poudlard.

— J'ai déjà reçu le mien ce matin, tu risques d'être surpris par l'article de ta sœur, annonça Harry alors que Ronald Weasley entamait sa lecture, sans plus faire attention à son invité.

Ron fronça les sourcils devant la couverture du magazine. On voyait Drago Malfoy, Souaffle sous le bras, filant à toute allure vers les anneaux et apparaissaient en transparence, les cinq anneaux olympiques. On pouvait lire en gros sur la page « Un Malfoy Olympique face aux Harpies ».

— Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il y en a toujours que pour lui. Après tout, c'est toi qui a fait gagner l'équipe des Canons, non ? Sans l'Attrapeur, les Poursuiveurs peuvent bien marquer cent points sans que cela ne change rien.

— Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais c'est vrai qu'il a fait un excellent match, je crois qu'il a marqué 120 points à lui seul.

La bonne humeur de Ron était tombée aussitôt qu'il avait aperçu la chevelure blonde de la couverture et entendre Harry prendre le parti du magazine fit ressortir toute la mauvaise foi dont il savait faire preuve.

— Et alors ? Parce qu'il fait un bon match, il a droit à la couverture du meilleur magazine du pays ? Non, c'est trop simple. Il ne mérite pas ça.

Harry ne retint pas son rire plus longtemps. Ron et Malfoy, c'était une inimitié qui durait depuis toujours, comme une haine ancestrale qu'ils avaient pour devoir d'entretenir et de montrer à tous. Et Ron mettait encore plus de cœur à l'ouvrage depuis que Ginny et Drago avait enterré la hache de guerre.

— Ne me dis pas que ma sœur a – encore – fait l'éloge de cette énergumène ?

Entre deux spasmes dus à son fou-rire, Harry parvient tout de même à répondre.

— Non, pas cette fois-ci. C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui s'est chargé du match.

D'un mouvement de tête, le brun intima l'ordre au rouquin de lire. Ron ne se fit pas prier et chercha directement l'article que Ginny avait écrit.

_«__** Une nouvelle qui tombe à pic**_

_Il n'est pas dans la politique du magazine Quidditch Magazine de rapprocher le sport et les quelconques intérêts des différents ministères, mais lorsqu'à moins de six mois des élections on nous annonce quelque chose d'aussi énorme que les Jeux Olympiques on ne peut faire autrement que de penser que ça a un rapport avec la campagne de M. Droken, actuel président du Conseil Mondial aux Sports Magiques, visant le poste de Premier Ministre du pays._

_De plus, on notera le délai plus que court pour préparer ces Jeux ; en effet jusqu'ici on notait dans l'histoire un laps de temps d'au moins trois ans entre l'Annonce et la Compétition._

_On en vient à se demander si ces Olympiades ne sont pas plus en faveur des politiciens que des athlètes qui depuis hier, quelques minutes seulement après le discours de M. Le Ministre dans les gradins du Canon's Area, étaient déjà sur le pied de guerre. On imagine sans mal les mois qui vont suivre : entraînement intensif pour espérer faire partie d'une équipe qui dans tous les cas ne sera pas assez entraînée à cause du manque de temps. Pensons également aux nombreux déçus qui se seront entraînés jusqu'à l'épuisement pour finalement n'être que dans les gradins._

_La Sélection sera rude, impitoyable et pourtant le rêve Olympique est bien dans la tête de chacun de nos athlètes._

_G. Weasley, reporter et chroniqueuse pour Quidditch Magazine »_

Ron leva de gros yeux ronds du papier qu'il tenait entre les mains, jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'Annonce exceptionnelle du Ministre aurait cet effet là sur sa petite sœur et encore moins qu'elle aurait osé écrire en laissant transparaître un tel mépris, presque du dégoût.

Ginny avait toujours tendance à faire passer ses émotions quand elle écrivait sur un match de Quidditch ou sur un sportif. On sentait souvent son admiration ou sa considération mais quand il s'agissait de sentiments négatifs, elle faisait généralement en sorte que cela passe inaperçu. Ron tenait pour exemple l'article concernant Zacharias Smith, un joueur des Tornades qui selon Ginny, ne courait après aucune reconnaissance sportive mais seulement après le meilleur contrat qui soit. Il avait pourtant eu droit à un magnifique article dans le magazine.

Donc pour que les propos de Ginny soit aussi virulents c'était qu'elle devait penser dix fois pire. Sur la page en face, un autre article beaucoup plus positif faisait l'éloge de la future compétition.

Ron se demanda un instant pourquoi deux articles totalement différents avaient ainsi été placés. Mais il oublia bien vite ses réflexions quand il reporta son attention sur Harry qui lui déclara d'une voix navrée.

— Il semblerait que Ginny prenne moins bien qu'on ne s'y attendait le fait de ne plus faire de Quidditch.

D'un coup, une petite lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit du rouquin. C'était pour ça que sa sœur avait si mal pris la nouvelle, elle ne pourrait pas faire partie de cette équipe, elle qui depuis toujours rêvait de grandes compétitions mondiales allait devoir rester dans les gradins.

La situation était donc moins désespérée que ne lui avait laissé percevoir ces premières impressions. Il suffisait que Ginny recommence à voler pour une grande équipe et elle aurait oublié cette mésaventure. Ou du moins, il l'espérait.

Les deux jeunes hommes discutèrent encore quelques minutes de l'article et de la grande compétition annonçait puis ils dévièrent sur quelque chose qui selon eux était plus d'actualité : le Championnat.

— Harry, il reste deux matchs, vous avez trois points d'avance sur les Faucons ! Il faut seulement que vous ne perdiez pas et c'est gagné.

— Mais Ron, ne pas perdre c'est plus difficile qu'on ne le pense. En plus, c'est loin d'être les équipes les plus simples qu'il nous reste. Les Harpies, c'était une formalité à côté des Pies de Montrose. Sans oublié que le dernier match est, comme chaque année le Canons/Faucons. Je t'assure, c'est loin d'être simple. Surtout contre les Faucons, dois-je te rappeler que ta sœur est leur analyste et qu'elle connait le jeu de Malfoy et le mien sûrement mieux que nous.

Ron fit une petite moue contrariée, comme un enfant à qui on aurait confisqué son balai, puis il finit par admettre :

— J'avais oublié ce petit détail. Et bien, je vais faire en sorte de l'occuper les deux prochaines semaines de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas vous mettre trop de bâtons dans les roues.

Harry sourit, c'était une idée qu'il aurait sans doute tenté s'il ne considérait pas cela comme de la triche et qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Ginny. De plus, Ron avait lui aussi du travail et il ne pourrait jamais détourner sa sœur de ses objectifs autant de temps, il continua donc :

— Honnêtement, entre Poudlard, le magazine et les Faucons, je ne sais pas comment elle arrive à tout gérer. J'ai entendu dire que la saison de Poudlard avait débuté, Gryffondor a battu Serpentard.

Les deux anciens Rouge & Or sourirent de toutes leurs dents, c'était toujours une bonne nouvelle.

— Ginny m'a dit qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre McGo d'allonger la saison de Quidditch, il y aurait maintenant 8 matchs. C'est une super idée je trouve. J'irai sans doute en voir un ou deux, selon mes disponibilités.

— Je crois que Malfoy était présent lors de la première rencontre, je l'ai entendu en parler juste avant le match hier. Apparemment ta sœur a fait un sacré bon boulot.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter de tout et rien.

La vie était belle dans ces instants où rien d'autre ne comptait que la couleur du ciel ou le dernier match de leur équipe préférée.

L'arrivée de Malfoy avait chamboulé les choses en débarquant dans cette équipe, mais au fond, c'était réellement une surprise ;qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour le Prince des Serpentard, – le Vert & Argent par excellence, la personne qui prenait le plus de plaisir à railler les Gryffondor en toutes circonstances – se retrouverait un jour dans une équipe jouant avec les couleurs de la maison du courage et comptant parmi ses membres le plus célèbre des Rouge & Or.

0o0o0o0

— _C'est quoi le problème ? _

Ce fut la première chose qu'entendit Ginny Weasley ce jour-là, d'abord il y avait eu la beuglante de sa mère, qui n'avait absolument pas compris l'article de sa fille alors que son mari, Arthur Weasley, s'était lui-même prononcé en faveur de la compétition organisée du haut de sa position de « Ministre chargé des affaires inter-communautés » – comprendre des relations entre les mondes sorciers et Moldus.

De plus, la compétition se déroulant en parallèle du côté ignorant l'existence de la magie, le Ministre avait trouvé l'idée de retransmettre également certaines compétitions ayant lieu là-bas afin de faire découvrir certains sports inconnus des sorciers très intéressante.

Après Molly, c'était Hermione qui avait contacté sa meilleure amie, totalement affolée. Elle lui avait proposé un dîner alors qu'elle avait un emploi du temps surchargé, et dans sa voix Ginny avait bien sentit qu'Hermione était très inquiète et était à deux doigts de lui soumettre l'idée d'aller consulter chez un psychomage.

Elle avait également subi l'interrogatoire de son supérieur et de ses collègues qui étaient restés surpris par tant de mépris de la part de Ginny.

Et maintenant alors qu'elle pensait en avoir fini avec cette situation étrange et passablement énervante, c'était une lettre de Luna qui lui disait qu'elle avait eu raison et qu'elle partageait son avis qu'elle reçut. Ca, ça l'avait vraiment fait flipper. Donc finalement c'était elle qui avait fini par se poser elle-même la question qui tourbillonnait dans son esprit depuis ce matin : « C'est quoi mon problème ? ».

Depuis elle tournait en rond dans le salon d'Hermione sous les yeux amusés de celle-ci qui lui avait ouvert sa porte paniquée et qui s'était vite ressaisie en voyant l'attitude de Ginny. Hermione en avait oublié tout ce qu'elle avait conseillé à la jeune femme une heure plus tôt.

Un psy aurait plus de chance de devenir fou lui-même que de trouver où se situait le problème de Ginny.

Alors Hermione se contentait de la regarder user son parquet avec ses talons attendant qu'elle se décide enfin à parler. Mais à chaque fois que Ginny s'arrêtait de tourner en rond et prenait l'inspiration pour répondre, les mots restés bloquer dans sa gorge et elle restait bouche ouverte, en parfaite imitation d'un poisson, à regarder Hermione les larmes aux yeux tellement elle se retenait de rire. Et puis elle abandonnait et recommençait son manège jusqu'à sa tentative suivante.

Cela dura plus de vingt minutes et, perdant patience, Hermione finit par se lever pour vaquer à ses occupations en attendant que son amie se décide. Elle en était à ranger sa salle de bain après s'être maquillée quand elle entendit le hurlement de Ginny :

— Pourquoi personne ne veut admettre que j'ai raison !

Hermione soupira exagérément avant de se diriger vers le salon, apparemment devant la résistance du parquet en bois vernis, Ginny avait abandonné l'idée de tenter d'y faire un trou et s'était affalée dans le canapé de cuir.

D'un geste de baguette elle appela un des pots de glace qu'Hermione gardaient toujours au congélateur et c'est ainsi que son amie la trouva : une grosse cuillère dans la bouche, enfoncée dans le canapé moelleux, les jambes croisées et le visage ressemblant à celui d'un enfant qui n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait à Noël. Hermione ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps malgré le regard, qui se voulait noir, de Ginny. Elle alla s'asseoir aux côtés de la rouquine avant de déclarer :

— Mais même si tu as raison Ginny, personne n'a envie d'entendre parler de ça. On veut entendre parler de sport et de joie, la politique viendra en son heure, en ce moment. On veut juste oublier un peu plus encore la guerre qui a balayé le pays, et pour ça ces Jeux Olympiques sont un excellent moyen. En plus ne me fais pas croire que tu n'en rêvais pas toi aussi, je t'ai entendu je ne sais combien de fois parler de ses compétitions exceptionnelles qui n'avaient plus lieu depuis plus de cinquante ans.

Ginny s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé en rivant son regard sur son pot de glace. Elle détestait se rendre compte que malgré les années, Hermione avait encore réponse à tout et visait toujours juste.

— Bon je te laisse mon appart' si tu veux mais là, il faut que j'aille travailler, ils m'attendent.

Pour toute réponse, Ginny se leva en même temps qu'Hermione et transplana sans un mot de plus.

Hermione soupira une fois encore, elle voyait bien ce qui dérangeait la rouquine : ne pas participer à cette compétition qu'elle avait rêvé une million de fois. Hermione se serait volontiers avancée vers la cheminée et aurait tenté de contacter les quelques sportifs qu'elle connaissait et qui été susceptible de rendre son sourire à la jolie rouquine mais son empire l'attendait. Elle transplana donc après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa tenue : jupe crayon noir, chemisier gris, escarpins pas trop hauts mais assez pour signaler sa présence dans les couloirs.

La seconde suivante, elle se trouvait dans le hall d'un building du quartier des affaires sorcier de Londres, situé tout près de celui des moldus. Elle pénétra sans crainte dans l'immense bâtisse et salua les secrétaires et hôtesses d'accueil avec un sourire qu'elles lui rendirent.

— Bonjour Mademoiselle Granger, dit un jeune homme en s'approchant timidement d'elle.

— Vous êtes le nouveau stagiaire n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avant en détaillant le jeune homme.

Il était plus grand qu'elle, mais ça s'était plutôt normal pour un jeune homme de dix-sept ans ; habillé d'un costume trois pièces moldu, il semblait tout sauf à l'aise. Il secoua la tête de haut en bas pour répondre à sa question et Hermione sourit avant de reprendre.

— Détendez-vous, rigola-t-elle, je ne vais pas vous manger. Bienvenu dans la société « HG Innovations », connaissiez-vous cette entreprise avant que McGonagall ne vous propose de faire votre stage ici ?

— Oui madame, vous adaptez les grandes inventions moldues pour le monde sorcier, l'électricité, la télévision, l'ordinateur… tout ce qui est quasiment indispensable dans le monde moldu.

Il avait débité sa phrase en tremblant, visiblement il n'arrivait pas à se détendre et cela amusait beaucoup Hermione, elle faisait face à ce phénomène à chaque fois qu'elle recevait un nouveau stagiaire de Poudlard. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'entreprise ou elle-même qui les impressionnait mais une chose était sûr, il fallait au moins trois jours à un des ces étudiants pour lui parler sans bégayer.

— Voila, votre stage va durer deux semaines, je ne pourrais pas tout vous montrer donc je vous propose de choisir un service auquel je vous affecterais pour toute la durer de votre étude. Si vous voulez découvrir la façon dont on modifie certaine caractéristique des objet moldus de façon à les adapter aux sorciers – par exemple la suppression de la télécommande au profit d'un sort pour la télé – sinon il y a le service des ventes qui cherche des magasins susceptibles de vendre nos marchandises, ou bien encore l'événementiel, il s'occupe d'organiser les soirées de lancement et gère la publicité.

Il resta planté devant elle avant de lâcher dans un murmure un léger « Publicité ».

— Bien je vais donc te présenter la responsable de ce service elle t'expliquera tout ce qu'i savoir.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs et Hermione appuya sur un bouton quand le jeune homme fut entrer dans la cabine à son tour. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû lui demander son nom, ça l'aurait un peu détendu mais comme elle ne le verrait sans doute plus de tout son stage, il ne servait à rien de lui torturer l'esprit en lui posant trop de questions.

Arrivés à destination, ils sortirent et Hermione entraîna le jeune homme d'un pas sûr vers le troisième bureau à gauche. Elle entra sans prendre la peine de frapper, l'entreprise portait son nom, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait sourit-elle intérieurement.

— Bonjour les filles, j'ai un nouveau stagiaire pour vous, dit Hermione en s'amusant du frisson qui parcouru le jeune homme.

Il pensait pouvoir arrêter de trembler en se débarrassant d'une héroïne de guerre s'il choisissait un domaine qui n'était pas celui de sa patronne temporaire mais apparemment il s'était trompé et héritait de deux nouvelles têtes connues dans les nouveaux livres d'histoire.

— Je te laisse aux bons soins de Parvati et Daphné.

Les deux responsables événementiels observèrent le nouvel arrivant avec un énorme sourire – qui lui fit plus peur qu'autre chose – avant de s'avancer vers lui en tendant leur main.

— Daphné Greengrass et Parvarti Patil, se présentèrent-elle.

* * *

**Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu =)**

**Les trois chapitres suivants sont en cours de bâtatage, je ne vous donne pas de date pour leur publication, mais je vous assure que ca ne sera pas dans un mois ^^**

**Concernant les RAR des chapitres précédents, je vous avoue que je ne sais pas à qui j'ai répondu, et à qui je ne l'ai pas fait, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez eu une réponse ou pas. **

**Eleann'**


End file.
